Buscandote
by Cachorra Plateada
Summary: Una Princesa, una guardiana y una doctora, ¿En que aventuras se embarcaran?
1. Inicio

**Los Personajes de Mai-Hime no me pertenecen son de Sunrise ;-) saludos!**

* * *

Viajando, es así como comienza esta historia.

Ahora mismo me dirigió a cumplir una gran misión o mas bien dicho cumplir mi juramento.

¿Que misión se preguntaran?

Bueno dejen les cuento parte de mi vida, asi entenderán mejor, tuve el honor de nacer en una de las mas antiguas familias instruidas en las artes de la guerra, combate y costumbres nacionales, desde hace mas de doscientos años mi familia a servido lealmente a la corona, siendo nuestra casa la principal en cuestiones de entrenamiento militar, por ello los mas altos militares provienen de ella, mi padre por ejemplo, es general del entero ejercito del rey y su mayor consejero, y amigo.

Mi padre y el rey fueron instruidos en el arte de la guerra por mi abuelo, por ello crecieron juntos, pues por costumbre a los herederos al trono se les educa como militares y su educación es supervisada por el general en turno, así que mientras se instruían y entrenaban se hicieron grandes amigos y esa amistad continua hasta hoy.

Nuestros Reyes son extraordinarios, son personas muy humildes a pesar de su posición, les gusta convivir con el reino y se preocupan por sus súbditos, su reinado a estado lleno de bondad y prosperidad, el Rey Kenji hace gala de su nombre a mas no poder, un hombre inteligente, hábil y lucido.

Pero aunque el reino brillara por su prosperidad había algo que no permitía la felicidad total, para los reyes y su reino, llevaban casi 9 años de casados y 5 en el trono y aun no habían podido tener un heredero, lo cual preocupaba a todos, a unos por el hecho de la sucesión y que se perdiera el linaje, pero a los reyes les preocupaba mas el no poder sentir la dicha de ser padres.

Mi padre al ver la situación emprendió la búsqueda de los mejores doctores para ayudar a su amigo, y lo logro, encontró a la casa que ayudaría al reino, bajo el cuidado y tratamientos tomados, la reina logro quedar en cinta y antes de cumplir 10 años de casados, nació una hermosa bebe, que desde el momento en que llego, sus padres como el entero reino amaron por completo.

Al fin había una heredera a la corona, yo nací un año después, y desde mi nacimiento estaba dictaminado que seria designada al servicio de la princesa, su protectora, por ello fui entrenada aun grado mayor, pues debía proteger a quien se había vuelto el mayor tesoro del rey.

Y aunque tengo un hermano mayor el no sucedería a mi padre en el mando de general, ese puesto seria mio, como el rey mando, por ello mi entrenamiento fue aun mas estricto.

Conocí oficialmente a la princesa cuando cumplió 6 años, edad en que inicia la formación militar de todo heredero a la corona, a pesar de ser una niña sumamente consentida, no era una persona engreída ni orgullosa, era indentica a sus padres tanto físicamente como en la forma de tratar a las personas, nos hicimos amigas rápidamente, y claro compañeras de combate.

Crecimos entrenando y estudiando a morir, aunque aveces nos escapabamos, para conocer mas el reino sin un adulto que nos vigilara, por lo cual nos llevábamos buenos regaños , aunque todos valieron la pena, así pasaron 11 años en los que nos volvimos mejores en todo aspecto, la princesa paso de ser una niña a convertirse en una joven muy hermosa, pero bajo toda esa hermosura había una excelente guerrera que no tenia miedo a nada, era una mujer completa.

Yo también desarrolle belleza como mi madre pero fortaleza como mi padre, tenia toda clases de habilidades, me había convertido en la digna heredera de mi padre, lo cual lo hacia sentirse muy orgulloso.

A mis 16 años en una ceremonia especial jure proteger con mi vida a la princesa durante toda su vida, aun si ella no lo deseara, así me volví oficialmente su protectora y en el futuro su mano derecha, todo en nuestra vida marchaba de maravilla, todo estaba en su lugar, hasta hace dos días, si hace dos días todo cambio repentinamente.

El rey había mandado a llamar a su hija en privado, cosa que no era nueva, lo que si sorprendió a todos fue ver salir a la princesa hecha una furia, y mas oír al rey gritarle desdes dentro de la sala que volviera, cosa que no hizo, decidí no ir tras ella rápidamente, la conocía bien, sabia como amiga que debía darle espacio, grabe error, ¿porque? porque huyo del castillo, se fue.

¿La razón? el Rey había decidido que en un año se casaría con quien el había elegido, cosa que a la princesa no le agrado para nada, por ello por primera vez en su vida, había discutido con su padre, no haciendo caso a su palabra y huyendo del castillo, cosa que si me preguntan es muy inmaduro de su parte.

Así que después de su huida, salí en su búsqueda, y es asi como empieza esta historia, yo Mikoto Minagi llendo tras su protegida y amiga, y conmigo Nao Yuuki, ¿recuerdan la casa que mencione que ayudo a que naciera la princesa? , pues nao es hija de aquellos médicos y por ende fue educada para velar por la salud de la princesa, y aunque se pelean constantemente son grandes amigas, razón por la cual a insistido en venir conmigo, asi las dos juntas, vamos en busca de Natsuki Kruger princesa de Iliria y su futura soberana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los Personajes de Mai-Hime no me pertenecen**

 **Saludos a todas y gracias por los comentarios**

* * *

Me encuentro acostada en la habitación del hotel, pensando donde se encontrara, llevamos una semana buscándola si una semana y aun no sabemos nada de ella.

Me llamo Nao Yuuki, tengo 17 años y a mi corta edad soy la doctora encargada de la salud de Natsuki, además de su amiga.

Nuestra familia no era muy conocida, aunque mis padres eran médicos, y unos muy respetados, que tenían cierto estatus social, vivían a las afueras del Reino de Iliria, y se dedicaban a ayudar a las personas, buscando curas para sus enfermedades.

Un día llego un hombre alto de gran porte y militar, nada menos que Hitoshi Minagi, el hombre con más poder después del rey, que le informo a mi padre lo que sucedía y que necesitaba su ayuda.

Aunque ninguno de mis padres conocía en persona a los Reyes, sabían que eran buenas personas, y por ende decidieron ayudarlos, así fue que nos mudamos a la capital de Iliria, y digo nos mudamos porque mi madre ya estaba embarazada de mi.

Mi padre me conto que llegaron a vivir al palacio real, y que los Reyes los recibieron como parte de su familia no como empleados, eso provoco un gran impacto en ellos, pues a pesar de su posición eran humildes y de gran corazón, no demoraron en hacerse amigos, por ello mis padres se dedicaron en alma y cuerpo en hallar una solución, para que la reina quedara en cinta.

Cuando lo lograron no hubo mayor felicidad, yo nací unos meses después de que se diera la noticia del embarazo de la Reina Saeko y durante todo su periodo de gestación vivimos en el palacio, pues el Rey Kenji insistía en que debía tener cuidados extremos.

Después del nacimiento de Natsuki, mi padre pensaba volver a las afueras de Iliria, sin embargo el Rey le pidió que permaneciera en la capital, le propuso darle todo lo necesario para que pudiera seguir sus investigaciones, dispuso para mi padre una de las casas más grandes, le dio todo lo necesario para que ayudara en cuestiones de salud al reino entero.

Fue así como permanecimos en la capital, y el apellido Yuuki tomo relevancia.

Mis padres constantemente iban al palacio, lo que me permitió conocer a Natsuki a corta edad, y al ser la única niña de su edad me ayudo hacer su amiga rápidamente, era una pequeña con mucha vida, sus ojos y cabello eran idénticos al de su madre, pero sus rasgos eran los de su padre, era una perfecta combinación de ambos.

Fui su única amiga durante varios años, hasta que cumplió los 6 años y entro la usurpadora en escena, así la consideraba, pues ahora Natsuki pasaba más tiempo con ella, con Mikoto Minagi, hija del general, la verdad me costó adaptarme a ella, siempre tuve la atención completa de Nat, y no me gusto compartirla, era algo egoísta como cualquier niña que no entiende del todo el porqué Minagi tenía que estar en su vida, con el tiempo deje de considerarla una usurpadora y nos hicimos algo así como amigas.

Mientras ellas entrenaban día y noche, yo me la pasaba estudiando a gran medida para ser una gran doctora como mis padres, además el rey me había pedido que fuera algo así como la doctora permanente de Natsuki, por lo cual debía ser la mejor.

Pasaron los años y crecimos como era de esperar, las tres siempre hacíamos de las nuestras, recuerdo una vez, hubo una fiesta de esas aburridas en palacio, de las que siempre debes comportarte como una dama y bla bla bla, estaba tan aburrida, que nos escapamos del palacio. Era la primera vez que lo hacía yo, Natsuki y Mikoto lo hacían muy seguido, les gustaba explotar todo lo que pudieran, pero esa vez decidieron llevarme, todo iba bien hasta que mientras caminábamos tres hombres nos atacaron, como era de esperar para ellas no fue nada, pero para mí que no tenía experiencia en batalla me fue muy mal, pues para cuando llegaron ayudarme ya tenía varios golpes, me llevaron a casa espantadas pero les dije que estaría bien y con el medicamento adecuado cure rápido, la ventaja fue que nadie se entero.

Después de ese incidente las chicas decidieron darme clases de pelea, fue así como aprendí a defenderme sola, eso hizo que nuestra amistad se fortaleciera cada vez mas.

A veces discuto mucho con Nat, ¿la razón?, es demasiado perfecta, se retenía de hacer lo que realmente quería, ¿Por qué?... Temor, si, la princesa con más poder y fuerte tiene miedo a una sola cosa, a que un día haga algo que decepcione a sus padres, su amor por ellos es muy grande, que a veces olvida donde está el límite, pero para eso estoy yo para recordarle que tiene que vivir su vida.

Por eso cuando me entere que huyo y la razón por la que lo hizo, no me moleste tanto como Mikoto, pues su huida, en cierta manera, era un paso para que Nat encontrara lo que anhelaba, las esferas del dragón jajajaja ok no.

Pero realmente yo se que busca y la ayudare a encontrarlo, por eso es que voy en búsqueda de ella, no voy para hacerla volver, todo lo contrario.

Pd. Si alguien sabe antes de ella díganle que se deje encontrar la condenada, que hacer enojar a Mikoto no es lo mismo:-)


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola a todas, gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les guste la historia! Saludos**

 **Los personajes de Mai-Hime no me pertenecen**

* * *

Camino bajo la lluvia, entre las calles concurridas y luminosas, pensando en las consecuencias que tendrá mi huida, y lo difícil que ha resultado todo, ha pasado semana y media desde que escape, ahora me encuentro en Velad, un reino distante, es un lugar moderno, no digo que Iliria no lo sea, sin embargo es raro estar lejos de casa, que por cierto, no volveré, por lo menos hasta que encuentre lo que busco.

Verán desde que nací he tenido todo lo que necesito, una vida llena de lujos en un enorme palacio, es lo que pasa si naces en la familia real, principalmente siendo una princesa, el que mis padres me tuvieran fue muy complicado, mi padre me contó que les costó años, someterse a muchos estudios y esfuerzos para poder tenerme, por eso el me considera su mayor tesoro.

Mi padre el Rey Kenji Kruger, un hombre muy poderoso, pero a la vez muy bondadoso, siempre se preocupa por sus súbditos, aunque porta la corona siempre se porta como una persona normal, es gracioso ver como a veces tu padre se escabulle a la cocina para ayudar y probar la comida antes que todos.

Mi madre la Reina Saeko di Kruger es una persona muy centrada, siempre es muy atenta, servicial y bondadosa con todo el mundo, no hace distinción con las personas por tener un titulo o no, mi madre es simplemente perfecta, yo herede sus ojos y color de cabello, y las facciones de mi padre, ellos son todo para mí.

Esa misma forma de ser, es la que me inculcaron, aunque he tenido cada lujo conocido, siempre me gusto tener la misma actitud que mis padres, no por ser princesa soy más. Mi padre siempre me dijo que el lujo lo puede tener cualquiera, pero el amor de verdad solo lo puedes recibir de las personas y ese amor es lo que más vale en el mundo.

Recuerdo mucho una vez, cuando era pequeña mi padre me conto que a pesar de ser el príncipe heredero se sentía vacío, y que solo se sintió completo cuando conoció a mi madre, el se enamoro de inmediato, aunque mi madre no, ella pensaba que era un engreído y consentido, pues eso le habían dicho, por eso no le mostraba interés, aunque su matrimonio ya estaba arreglado.

Mi padre por el contrario quería enamorarla y por ello se esforzó al máximo.  
Le demostró que era una persona muy distinta, a lo que ella pensaba y le decían, y fueron todas sus cualidades, incluso su forma de ser infantil, que la enamoraron poco a poco, cuando se casaron ya no tenían solución, estaban perdidos el uno por el otro.

Ese amor se hizo cada vez más fuerte y yo crecí viendo ese amor, esa es la razón por la que estoy en esta situación.  
Verán cuando mi padre me dijo que debía casarme a los 18 como todo heredero, no me negué, a lo que me negué es al con quién quieren casarme, nada más y nada menos que con Alyssa Searrs, hija de uno de los Duques más importantes del Reino Argath, que es nuestro vecino, se preguntarán ¿te molesta que sea una chica?, pues verán el que sea una chica no me enoja, de hecho me gusta, el problema es que sea ESA chica en especial.

Conocí a Alyssa en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, la cual dio mi familia hace como tres meses, al principio me pareció una joven muy hermosa y atenta, pues delante de todos me trato de maravilla, sin embargo cuando nos quedamos solas, saco su verdadera forma de ser, me trato como lo peor del mundo, ni a mi peor enemigo le deseo eso, además me dijo cosas muy hirientes, razón por la que al saber que con ella me casaría me negué rotundamente, claro eso no le agrado a mi padre por lo cual discutimos, más, porque él no me creyó cuando le conté como me trato realmente y por primera vez en mi vida me dijo que mentía, a mi su propia hija, cosa que me dolió y mucho, por eso antes de decir algo mas salí de ahí, sin importarme nada.

En otra circunstancias hubiera esperado a que se calmara, pero sabía que esta vez mi padre no cedería, por eso hui sin que nadie se enterara.

Tengo dos amigas que son mas como hermanas, pero ni así les dije, si Mikoto se enteraba trataría de detenerme y si Nao lo sabia se burlaría, aunque sé que ella me hubiera ayudado a escapar.  
Las conozco desde pequeña, me crie con ellas, y a pesar de que no se llevaban bien al inicio, porque se hacían muchas maldades jaja, sin embargo, algo que ambas tienen en común, es que se preocupan mucho por mí, por ello se que pronto las veré, ¿ como lo se?, por que las conozco muy bien y se que me estaran buscando, asi que cuando me encuentren me ira mal, pues me darán una paliza por dejarlas y no decirle mis planes.

Mikoto no tiene la menor idea del porque hui, por lo cual querrá que vuelva, pero Nao, ella si sabe muy bien lo que busco y que el hecho de que me quieran casar fue lo que provoco mi huida, así que si ella me encuentra, me gritara por dejarla atrás, pero no me intentara hacer volver.

¿Que busco?...El amor, el amor verdadero, llámenme cursi, pero siempre he querido experimentar ese sentimiento que hace que hagas lo que sea por tener contigo a esa persona especial y que te ame el resto de tu vida, quiero vivir enamorada como lo hacen mis padres y sé muy bien que si me caso con Alyssa nunca lo tendré.

He caminado demasiado lo sé porque estoy empapada, por eso mejor regresare al hotel en el que estoy, aunque tengo un pequeño problema no tengo la menor idea de donde estoy, estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no vi por donde caminaba ahora si estoy mal.

Me giro para ver si puedo reconocer el camino, y justo cuando lo hago choco con alguien, mis buenos reflejos me ayudan a sostenerle antes de caer.

\- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada -¿te has hecho daño?- puedo ver que sostengo lo que a mi parecer, es un hermoso ángel, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados

-No, estoy bien- me contesta a la vez que abre sus ojos lentamente.

Y ahí, esta mi perdición, al ver sus hermosos ojos Rojos, que van acorde con su bello rostro, que me dejan atontada.

Asi es como, yo Natsuki Kruger, princesa de Iliria, creo que me he enamorado.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios que bueno que les gusta la historia...**

 **Guest: Que bueno que te gusta la historia y viene mas Shiznat!**

 **Chat'de'Lune: Agradezco que mencionaras el error de las faltas de ortografía, ahora prestare más atención, les esperan grandes aventuras a las chicas, mi plan funciono hacer que creyeran que Shizuru era la princesa y después darles la sorpresa, espero te siga gustando la historia.**

 **Lilith10: Pasaran cosas muy interesantes jaja que bueno que te gusta la historia.**

 **Hookedonreading: Greetings, I'm glad you like the story. We will see that Nat does, to win the love of Shizuru, little by little you will see how the other couples form :-)**

 **Saludos a todas!**

* * *

Mi nombre es Shizuru Fujino, tengo 17 años aunque no por mucho, en tres meses cumplo los 18.  
Soy hija de Akio y Sayuri Fujino, nací en una familia de clase media, sin embargo eso cambio cuando mi padre decidió poner un restaurant y gracias a su buena administración lo hizo crecer rápidamente, al grado que actualmente es dueño de la cadena de restaurantes más grandes de Velad.

Por lo cual ahora vivo en una gran mansión y con lujos por todos lados, pero a pesar de que lo tengo todo, siento que no tengo nada ¿por qué?  
Antes de que nos volviéramos ricos, pasaba más tiempo con ellos y tenía amigos, pero ahora casi no los veo, están mas en fiestas que en casa conmigo, los que buscan ser mis amigos no lo hacen de manera sincera, ahora solo les interesa mi posición, vaya, ni si quiera he tenido una pareja por la misma razón, todos solamente quieren lo que mi apellido puede darles.

Todos los jóvenes que conozco, son unos engreídos y odiosos de lo peor, tratan muy mal a las personas, para ellos el hecho de tener dinero los hace sentirse más.

A pesar de eso aún conservo a algunos amigos, una de ellos, mi mejor amiga Mai Tokiha, ella es hija de uno de los chef más cotizados en el país, pero a pesar de su posición, es una persona muy sencilla y carismática le encanta cocinar, por eso está estudiando para ser una de las mejores chef, yo por mi parte estudio Mercadotecnia.

Mi otra amiga es mi prima Nina Wáng, mi tío se asocio con mi padre, por lo cual también se beneficio económicamente, pero aunque Nina también tiene todo lo que puede pedir, sigue siendo una niña única, se preocupa por las personas sinceramente, tiene un corazón enorme, ella es un año menor que yo, aun así es muy madura, actualmente estudia Publicidad, aunque a ella le viera gustado estudiar medicina, pero mi tío, no se lo permitió, actualmente trabajamos juntas a medio tiempo en el restaurant, así podemos pasar más tiempo juntas.

Aun me pregunto cómo es que nuestros padres han cambiado tanto.

Olvide mencionar que tengo una hermana menor, llamada Kaori, solo le llevo un año, físicamente nos parecemos, la diferencia es que yo tengo los ojos Rojos como papa y ella los tiene café como mamá, sin embargo Kaori es una niña consentida, constante mente discutimos por su forma de tratar a los empleados, no me gusta que ella se vuelva como los típicos niños ricos.

Hace unos días, asistimos una fiesta dada por la familia Yuuichi, ellos son socios de papá, los más importantes a su parecer, no es raro el hecho de ser invitados, lo raro fue el hecho de que Tate, hijo mayor de la familia, se mostrara atento conmigo, fue raro porque en mi vida había cruzado palabra con él, es el típico chico que siempre te mira con altivez pensando que es mejor que tu.

Mai estaba enamorada de él o eso creía, hasta que descubrió que no era como lo imaginaba y mejor se alejo.

La respuesta al porque me trato así llego a mí, dos días después, me encontraba trabajando en uno de los tantos restaurantes. Estaba en mi oficina (si trabajo a medio tiempo, pues no soporto la soledad de la Mansión)cuando papá apareció, me pregunto cómo iba todo, empezamos hablando bien, disfruto las platicas con mi padre.

Pero cuando me pregunto, que tal me había caído Tate, me sentí incomoda, más porque después menciono mi próximo mi cumpleaños, y que no estaría mal que empezará a pensar en casarme, y ahí caí en cuenta, le pregunte porque me casaría y mas con Tate, el solo sonrió y dijo que era un buen partido.

La verdad es que me enfade mucho por lo que mi padre sugería, nunca me casaría con alguien como Tate, se lo deje muy claro a mi padre, el se disgustó mucho, pues a su parecer si me casaba con él, la empresa se beneficiaria, discutimos un buen rato hasta que se fue y yo me quede llorando, no reconocía a mi padre, aquel que era tierno conmigo.

Después de esa conversación, quede muy mal, por lo cual decidí mejor salir de ahí, ya no tenía cabeza para el trabajo, llame a Nina y le pedí que pasara a buscarme, pues hoy no había trabajado, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Tome mi abrigo y me despedí de mi jefe, si tengo un jefe, no por ser la hija del dueño quiero que se me trate distinto.

Al salir noto que está lloviendo, así que empiezo a caminar mientras intento abrir mi paraguas, iba tan concentrada que no vi a la persona frente a mí, solo sentí un golpe y cerré mis ojos instintivamente al esperar el golpe al caer, el cual no llegó.

\- ¿Estas bien?...¿Te has hecho daño?- oí una voz roca, pero femenina

-No, estoy bien- conteste mientras abría mis ojos y vi a la hermosa joven que me sostenía, su cabello color cobalto, su piel parecía de porcelana, pero lo que más me gusto fueron sus hermosos ojos Verdes.  
Esperen dije ¿me gusto? no más bien lo que llamo mi atención, si eso es.

-Este, gracias por sostenerme, aunque creo que ya no caeré- mencioné pues no me soltaba, un lindo rubor apareció en su rostro

-Perdone mi atrevimiento, así como también el haberla empujado-

-Atrevimiento perdonado, en cuanto a lo segundo, yo soy quien pide disculpas, no me fije por donde caminaba-

-No hay nada de disculpar, fue mi culpa no camine con cuidado, discúlpeme usted a mi-

\- Ara ara, creo que más bien si fue mi culpa- es gracioso el estar discutiendo por quien tiene la culpa, incluso mi tristeza por la pelea con mi padre se fue.

\- No es por llevar la contra, bella dama, pero fue mi culpa, me ofendería el que no me permitiera aceptar mi error y disculparme-  
Creo que un rubor ha salido en mi mejilla, al notar cómo me llamo.

-Bueno en ese caso fue su culpa y acepto sus disculpas- sonrió y ella me responde la sonrisa, si ya creía que era hermosa, al verla sonreír descubro que es más bella.

-Gracias por aceptarlas- me dice - Mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga-

Natsuki, repito en mi mente es un nombre hermoso, tal como su dueña  
-Shizuru Fujino un gusto conocerla Kuga San-

-Un placer Fujino San- por alguna extraña razón, no me gusto que me llamara por mi apellido-Shizuru, llámame Shizuru- me mira sorprendida

\- Solo si me llama Natsuki- me mira tan intensamente que vuelvo a sonrojarme

\- De acuerdo Natsuki- vaya me encanta su nombre- Puedo saber ¿ por qué no te percataste de mi presencia al caminar?-

\- Veraz Shizuru- Waoo me ha encantado oír mi nombre de sus labios, ¿pero? ¡Que rayos me pasa!- salí a caminar, pero me metí tanto en mis pensamientos, que me perdí y al tratar de ubicarme, no me percate de tu presencia-

-Vaya, así que Natsuki está perdida, debería tener cuidado, alguien podría querer robarla- dije de manera coqueta, tanto que hasta yo me sorprendí

Oigo su melodiosa risa - no creo que alguien lo haga, me se cuidar muy bien Shizuru- me dice

-Aunque así sea, no me gustaría dejarte volver sola Natsuki, que te parece si mejor me dices a dónde vas y te acompaño-

\- Gracias por la oferta, pero no me gustaría ser una molestia-

-Ara, Natsuki , no es una molestia, ahora yo me ofenderé si no me dejas ayudarte, o es que ¿no te gusta mi compañía? por eso prefieres alejarte de mí- fingí tristeza, mi mejor arma, no pensaba dejarla irse, así que la convencería como fuera.

-Noooo, no es eso- titubeo- Esta bien, vamos te diré donde me hospedo-

No pude evitar sonreír por lograr mi objetivo, le digo que me siga, mientras nos dirigimos hacia Nina, quien acaba de llegar, apenas soy consciente de que estoy empapada por no haber abierto el paraguas, aunque ahora ya ha parado de llover, mientras camino pienso en la forma en que he tratado a Natsuki, mas porque la acabo de conocer, nunca había sido así con nadie, pero por alguna razón me siento bien con su presencia, es curioso como pase de estar molesta y triste por la discusión con mi padre, a estar contenta con la presencia de la hermosa joven que camina a mi lado.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola a todas, lamento la demora, pero aquí está el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste saludossss!**

* * *

 **Natsuki**

Me encuentro de camino a mi hotel, Shizuru insistió en llevarme, al principio pensé que iríamos solo ella y yo, hasta que vi a una joven esperándola, al verla, me preocupe pensando que podría ser su novia, pero ese pensamiento desapareció cuando me la presento como su prima Nina Wáng, la cual me Saludo con una sonrisa, ahí note que sus ojos eran parecidos a los de Shizuru, pero no le ganan en belleza a los de Shizuru.  
Ahora vamos en su auto, todo está en silencio hasta que Shizuru habla.

\- Ara, Natsuki se ha quedado muy callada- Shizuru voltea a verme- no será que Natsuki ¿se siente incómoda?- me dice con rostro triste

-Mas bien creo que está pensado en formas de escapar por si tratamos de robarla- La risa de Shizuru y Nina se hacen oír por lo que mencionó la ultima.

Es una risa contagiosa, por lo cual me uno a ellas, es raro pero me siento a gusto con las dos, claro más con Shizuru.

\- mas bien pienso, como es que pase de estar sola, a tener la compañía de bellas damas Wáng san- lo digo mientras veo directamente a Shizuru y ahí está de nuevo ese hermoso sonrojo en ella, vuelve su vista al frente rápidamente para que no la descubra, pero ya es muy tarde.

-Llámame Nina... si ya le hablas por nombre a Shizuru no veo porque a mí no-  
Eso me sorprendió, aunque por la reacción de Shizuru, ella se sorprendió mas.

\- De acuerdo Nina, entonces háblame por mi nombre- puede ver como Zuru (es como le llamaré en mi pensamiento) le dirigía una mirada rara a Nina y esta se ponía nerviosa, pero le respondía con una sonrisa a mi parecer juguetona.

\- Natsuki...¿hace cuanto estas en Velad?-

\- Llegue hace una semana Nina-

\- Oh ya veo, pensé que sería menos, pues mencionaste que estas en un hotel-

-Ara, cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte Natsuki- una bella sonrisa me regalo Shizuru

¡Hasta que te enamores de mí!  
Eso lo pensé, la realidad es que no tengo un tiempo límite por ahora, mi padre no sabe donde estoy por lo cual no volveré pronto, pero debo hallar una manera de justificar mi llegada aquí, no puedo decirle que soy una princesa fugitiva, por esa misma razón es que me presente con el apellido de mi madre, no deseo que ubiquen el apellido Real, aunque Velad no tiene tanta relación con Iliria, no quiero arriesgarme a que alguien me reconozca.

-Mas o menos un año Shizuru, estoy de intercambio escolar- esto es una vil mentiría

\- Que interesante Natsuki, y dinos ¿en qué escuela estudiaras?-

No tengo respuesta a esa pregunta, ahora entiendo muy bien porque nunca miento, pues una mentira lleva a otra y así se cae en un círculo vicioso que tarde o temprano te atrapa, justo antes de contestar una locura, Nina anuncio que habíamos llegado a mi hotel.  
Desde que llegue, busque el lugar menos llamativo, por ello termine hospedándome en un hotel de quinta, por las caras de Shizuru y Nina está claro que es un lugar muy bajo.

-Natsuki ¿estás segura que aquí es?- Zuru observa todo con detenimiento, su mirada no muestra rechazo por lo que ve, sino mas bien preocupación

Asiento en confirmación  
-Bueno espero que ahora que entres a la escuela te den un lugar un poco mejor- menciona Nina algo aterrada

\- Espero así sea, pero por ahora me conformo aquí-

Siendo sincera no tengo mucho dinero, hui tan rápido de Palacio, que apenas y tome un poco, por lo cual está próximo a agotarse, aun así encontrare una manera de solucionarlo, espero.

 **Shizuru**

Después del viaje hacia el lugar de hospedaje de Natsuki, donde Nina por cierto se ha tomado varias confianzas con ella, llegamos a un lugar que a mi parecer es de mala muerte.  
No me malentiendan, solo que esto, si es muy bajo, veo puras personas de dudosa reputación, me sorprende como ella siendo tan joven y bella se hospede aquí.

Espero que entrando a la escuela, le den un lugar mejor, yo estuve de intercambio el año pasado en Argath allá me asignaron a una residencia, supongo que las escuelas de acá hacen lo mismo.

-Bueno, fue un placer conocerte Natsuki, esperemos no vuelvas a perderte- menciona Nina

-Ara Natsuki, espero nos podamos ver otra vez- no quiero irme, el solo pensar que quizás no vuelva a verla, me hace sentir triste

-Claro Shizuru, yo también espero verte pronto-  
Natsuki me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, después de ello nos retiramos, solo vi, como Natsuki nos decía adiós con su mano mientras no alejábamos, me metí en mis pensamientos hasta que Nina me hablo.

\- Vaya se ve que es una buena chica, ¿ no te parece?-

-Claro que si, aunque el lugar donde ahora vive no es el mejor-

\- Lo sé, pero ahora que comience el curso escolar podrá tener una mejor vivienda-

\- eso espero, la verdad no sé como Velad maneja a sus estudiantes de intercambio.-  
Nina solo me observo, se que el hecho de ayudar a Natsuki no le sorprendió, lo que sí lo hizo, fue el que nos habláramos por nuestro nombres, pero no preguntara, por ahora.

\- Y bien, Shizuru, que sucedió ¿ con tu padre?-

Un largo suspiro sale de mí, el conocer a Natsuki me distrajo de mi pelea con mi padre, Nina me mira preocupada, sabe que las peleas con él me afectan mucho.

\- En pocas palabras, me dijo que no estaría mal que pronto me casara y que Tate, le parecía una buena opción- veo la lluvia que empieza a caer de nuevo- además que un matrimonio así, beneficiaría a la empresa.

-!Que! ¡Es una locura!, el no puede decirte cuando casarte y mucho menos con quien, esa decisión es solo tuya- mi prima está molesta lo sé muy bien, por la forma en que aprieta el volante del auto y la entiendo.

\- eso le dije, por ello fue que discutimos, le dije claramente que si un día me casara, nunca seria con Tate, así que se molesto y se fue-

\- Típico, se hace el ofendido cuando es todo lo contrario... ya no puedo reconocer a nuestros padres, han cambiado tanto-

\- Lo sé, ahora parecen más preocupados por sus negocios que por nosotras- las lágrimas empezaron a salir

\- Shiz, no llores- Nina detuvo el auto y tomo mis manos- Sabes que siempre te apoyaré, aun si es en contra de nuestra familia, quiero verte feliz- su mirada es triste, nunca le ha gustado verme llorar

\- Gracias Nina- acaricio su mejilla- yo también te apoyaré siempre, aun contra nuestra familia-

Nos dimos un abrazo fuerte, sabíamos que la situación con nuestros padres seria difícil, pero a pesar de todo estaríamos unidas, aun contra nuestros padres.

\- Nina-

\- dime Shizuru-

\- puedo quedarme hoy en tu casa, la verdad no quiero llegar a la mía y discutir con mis padres-

-claro que si, podremos tener una noche de chicas!- me dice emocionada.

Yo solo reí, a pesar de todo no estoy sola y eso me anima, volvemos a estar de nuevo en movimiento, ahora rumbo a casa de Nina

 **Natsuki**

Ha pasado una semana desde mi encuentro con Zuru, durante los primeros dos días me concentre en recordar el camino para volver a donde la conocí, lo logre hasta el tercer día, estaba de nuevo rodeada de esos enormes edificios y sus luces, pero mi verdadero interés es el restauran que está delante de mí, de ahí es donde salió Zuru.

Me he pasado el resto de la semana intentando verla, he vuelto todos los días a la misma hora, pero no la he hallado, incluso he llegado más temprano pero no he tenido éxito, hoy asido lo mismo.

Ahora estoy de vuelta en mi hotel, me dirijo a mi habitación, cuando entro todo esta obscuro, sin embargo antes de encender la luz, veo una silueta en la ventana y su voz suena en la habitación.

-Hola Natsuki- un escalofrió recorre mi espalda, al reconocer la voz.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola a todas, un capitulo mas, espero que le guste.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, cualquier sugerencia es aceptada con gusto!**

* * *

 **Salón del Trono Iliria.**

 **Kenji Kruger**

No paro de dar vueltas en el salón, desde que mi hija escapo del palacio he vivido angustiado, aun no tenemos ningún tipo de noticia.

Mikoto y Nao, la están buscado, y estoy seguro de que la encontraran aun así, se muy bien que si Natsuki no quiere volver ellas no la obligaran, serian capases de no decirme donde está, especialmente Nao, por ello envié a un equipo de búsqueda, que se dedicaría a seguir a las chicas, pero hace cinco días les perdieron en rastro, de seguro, se dieron cuenta y ahora no se absolutamente nada.

-Deberías calmarte o harás una zanja en el suelo- oigo la voz de mi amigo y mano derecha Hitoshi Minagi, quien se encuentra parado frente a mi- Pronto tendremos noticias, y preocupándote no solucionaras nada.

\- ¡Como podría calmarme!, mi hija huyo, no tengo noticias de ella, ¿Y si le pasa algo?-

Hitoshi simplemente suelta una carcajada, por lo cual lo veo severamente, no estoy de humor para bromas.

-Majestad- su tono volvía a ser serio – Natsuki es completamente capaz de de cuidarse sola, por eso tuvo un extenso entrenamiento-

Suspiro resignado, sé que mi hija es capaz de cuidarse, sin embargo lo que realmente me preocupa es el porqué de su huida, y si ¿ya no me quiere? ¿Si no vuelve a confiar en mí?, solo de pensarlo la tristeza me invade

-Ella aun te ama, eres su padre, su mejor amigo, pronto estará de vuelta –

-A veces pienso que lees mi mente Hitoshi- el solo sonríe- gracias por tu amistad y lamento lo de hace rato-

-No hay nada que disculpar, entiendo que estes muy angustiado-

-¿Sabes?...Mi amada esposa no me habla desde que le dije el porque de la huida de Natsuki –

Lo digo con tanto pesar, cuando el Duque sugirió un matrimonio arreglado con su hija, me pareció buena idea, mas al notar cómo se llevo con Natsuki en su fiesta, así que lo pensé, mas no esperaba la reacción de mi hija al decirle, creí que todo lo que decía era para libarse del matrimonio, por eso fui severo, pero al ver las acciones de Nat, dude.

No le dije a Saeko todos los detalles de mi reunión con mi hija, hasta hace dos días que ya no pude ocultárselo más, y desde entonces no me habla.

Ella me dijo que la forma en que Alyssa trato a nuestra hija, fue solo una farsa, pues no había naturalidad en su trato, además me recordó, que antes de que Natsuki naciera, le prometí que no haría un matrimonio arreglado para ella, siendo sincero no recordaba eso, pero antes de que usara mi falta de memoria a mi favor, me mostro un documento firmado por mí, que lo avalaba. Ahora sí, había perdido.

-Ella te perdonara Kenji – el es de las pocas personas que tienen permitido dirigirse a mí, por mi nombre- solo dale tiempo, ahora está enojada y preocupada por Natsuki, mejor arregla el lio que has hecho, solo así volverá Natsuki-

Muy a mi pesar, sabía que todo era mi culpa, ahora debía reparar mi error.

 **Mikoto**

Llevamos más de dos semanas buscando a Natsuki, y aun no la encontramos, fuimos primero a Argath, por ser el reino mas cercano, pensé que habría ido allá, pero no fue así, después fuimos a Araran, pero nada, ahora estamos tratando de decidir entre ir a Velad o Hergoth

-Hemos perdido mucho tiempo Mikoto….te dije que ir a Argath no era buena idea, ella nunca iría allá- Nao me recrimina y es aquí donde me pregunto porque la traje conmigo.

\- Vamos, era la mejor opción, es el reino más cercano-

-Si, pero ahí la reconocerían rápidamente-

En eso tiene razón, por ser el mayor socio económico que Iliria, Natsuki seria fácilmente reconocida

-¿Y cuál es tu escusa para haber ido hasta Araran?- cruza los brazos y me mira fijamente.

-Despistar, mi querida amiga- le digo mientras me acomodo en mi silla – tú no te diste cuenta, pero el rey mando un grupo que nos seguía-

-¡Queee! ¿Cuándo?- su reacción hace que me ría

\- Un día después de que llegamos a Argath, mientras íbamos por provisiones, note una cabellera rubia, después vi una negra, pero, lo que me hizo darme cuenta, fue cuando uno de sus comunicadores cayó en un descuido, por ello fue que te pedí que nos separáramos-

-Vaya, así que la gritona de Haruka nos encontró- la veo meditar- ¿crees que vino todo su equipo?-

-Solo pude ver a Chie y Yukino….pero conociéndola debió traer a todos-

Esa mujer es muy dedicada cuando se le da una misión, Haruka Suzushiro, es la líder de un equipo de elite encargado de misiones secretas, aun así, no fue difícil saber que nos seguía.

-¿Ahora qué aremos?.. No le costara encontrarnos-

-Por eso dejaremos pistas que las lleve a otro lugar …. Así cuando estemos en Hergoth podremos buscar a Natsuki con calma-

-¿Hergoth? ¿Enserio?.. Mikoto no creo que Natsuki esté ahí, Velad es mejor opción -

-¿En qué mundo Velad es mejor opción?... ¿Ni siquiera tiene.. trato… con… Iliria?- lo ultimo lo digo en un susurro, después veo la sonrisa triunfante de Nao – por lo cual no la reconocerían- agrego

-Exacto, sería solo una persona más en ese gran país-

\- Bien, entonces Velad será-

-Antes de partir tengo un favor que pedirte-

Su rostro casi sádico, hace que me dé un poco de temor lo que pedirá, por lo cual la escucho atentamente, al oír su petición solo sonrió, esto será divertido, después de sellar nuestro pacto y dejar pistas falsas, vamos camino a Velad.

 **Nao**

Después de llegar a Velad, empezamos a buscar a Natsuki, como era de esperar, se alojo en un lugar de baja muy baja categoría, pero eso nos facilito ubicarla, vamos, quien no se daría cuenta de la presencia de una joven de ojos verdes y hermosa apariencia.

Ubicamos su hotel y créanme ¿Cómo rayos a podido Nat dormir aquí? Solo veo personas que han tomado decisiones cuestionables en su vida, y no paran de mirarnos a Mikoto y a mí, de pies a cabeza.

Abordamos al encargado, quien con excesiva amabilidad nos dice el número de cuarto de Nat, con una buena propina le pedimos que no diga nada.

Con mi ingenio logro abrir la puerta sin dejar rastro.

-¡Que!- le digo a Mikoto, al ver su mirada curiosa

-¿Cuándo aprendiste eso?-

-ah….cuando Nat me quito mi pelota favorita y tuve que entrar a escondidas a su habitación- me rio solo de recordarlo jajajaja, de venganza desordene su cuarto jaja.

-¡Fuiste tuuu quien desordeno su cuarto!- me grita sorprendida- ¡dios mío! Pensamos que había sido un ataque-

Al ver su molestia solo me suelto a reír mas, le digo que entre y después hablaremos de eso.

El lugar es pequeño, solo tiene una cama y un televisor muy pequeño, Mikoto recorre el lugar y por ultimo termina alado de la ventana

-Ahí viene, nuestra presa- dice Mikoto, me acerco a la ventana y así es, ahí está Nat, caminado rumbo al hotel

-Muy bien- le digo – recuerda el plan- solo asiente.

Mikoto se queda parada a la ventana, mientras me pongo a lado de la puerta, justo cuando entra.

-Hola Natsuki- le digo y puedo ver como se tensa, en ese momento enciendo la luz y la someto con una llave de judo.

La sujeto con fuerza tal como me enseño Mikoto, así no podrá librarse -¿Sabes lo que nos ha costado encontrarte cachorro?- le digo molesta, yo le digo así, pues un lobo es el símbolo de la familia real.

-Yo que voy a saber, no me he estado buscando- me contesta riendo, mal idea, hago más presión y deja de reír- ¡Araña suéltame! – me grita. Así me dice, pues una araña es el símbolo de mi familia

Pongo pose pensativa, y después me rio tanto, que me ve con miedo, se ha dado cuenta que esta me la paga así que prosigo.

-Veras Nat, te hemos estado buscado por mas de dos semanas, sin resultados, nos la hemos pasado viajando de un lado a otro, porque a TI no se te ocurrió decirnos nada y nos preocupaste -

-Así que te preocupaste por mí- ok, eso no debí admitirlo, jamás le digo que me preocupa, por ello antes de que me moleste ejerzo más presión en su brazo-

-Mikoto, eres mi protectora, se supone que deberías ayudarme… ¡Quítamela!- grita tratando de buscar ayuda, pero no le hace caso, parece que es más interesante ver a través de la ventana.

-Veras cachorra- le hablo cerca de su oído- la Gatita y yo hemos hecho un trato, al encontrarte me dejaría cobrarte el irte sin avisar, ya que ella no puede hacerte daño, por su juramento a la corona, pero….yo si puedo-sonrió ampliamente - De hecho ella me enseño a hacer esta llave y otras cosas-

Su rostro palidece al notar que no la soltare un buen rato, y que, por más que llame a Mikoto esta no le hará caso, jajajaja me divertiré de lo lindo.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola chicas, gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias, seguiré trabajando en ello, espero les guste el cap. Saludos!**

* * *

 **NATSUKI**

Me encuentro sentada en el piso con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y otra en la espalda, la triste araña me hizo varias llaves que mi entero cuerpo se siente molido, está más loca que una cabra. Aunque a quien engaño, ya sabía que me iría mal, por dejarlas atrás.

-Volveremos a Iliria mañana-

-No- digo con firmeza - no volveré Mikoto-

-¿No? Estás loca, Natsuki, tienes obligaciones que atender, eres una princesa, debes volver-ella me ve desafiante, no está dispuesta a ceder– ¿no has pensado en la angustia de tus padres?-

-Solo mi madre estará realmente preocupada por mí-

-Tu padre también lo está- mi amiga da un suspiro- Nat sé que esto es difícil, pero tu yo sabemos que huir no fue algo maduro de tu parte-

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Quedarme haber como mi padre decide mi vida?—le grito furiosa- aunque tenga un deber como princesa, la decisión de casarme YO la debo de tomar.-

Mikoto está por contestar cuando, Nao vuelve, había salido por café, así que nos entrega uno a cada una. Nos mira curiosa, debe suponer de qué hablamos, veo Mikoto tomar de su café y se dirige a la ventana, Nao se sienta en mi cama y yo bebo un poco de café, ahora todo es silencio.

Empiezo a pensar en cómo lograr que me apoyen y no me obliguen a regresar a Iliria, principalmente cierta guardiana, me duele pensar que mis padres estén angustiados por mí, pero aun así no volveré hasta que se deshaga el acuerdo de mi padre.

Planeaba cada parte de mi plan anti regreso, cuando veo que Mikoto se empieza a tambalear, segundos después empieza a caer, por mis buenos reflejos logro sostenerla a tiempo.

-¡Mikoto!, ¡Mikoto!- la muevo bruscamente para que reaccione pero nada- ¡Nao! ¡Ayúdame!- le grito al ver que esta como si nada sentada en la cama.

-Tranquila cachorra, está bien, bien inconsciente jajajaja- la muy ingrata se parte de risa

-No es momento de bromas, necesitamos llevarla a un médico, nadie queda inconsciente así como así-

-Nooooo, claro que nooo- dice de manera exagerada, después lleva una mano a su mentón poniendo una pose pensativa- a menos claro que por error en su café haya caído un sedante - lo dice de manera inocente.

-¡La has drogado!- le grito furiosa-

-Tranquila Nat en unas horas despertara como si nada, tampoco soy una inconsciente-

\- Nao ¡la has drogado!, has pasado la línea, entiendo que no se siempre se lleven bien, pero esto es mucho, la llevare ahora mismo a un hospital-

-¡Claro que no!- se me planta de frente- Escucha, se que haber hecho esto, no era la mejor opción, pero sé muy bien que Mikoto ara que vuelvas a casa por las buenas o las malas….por ello es necesario convencerla de lo contrario, o dará informe a tu padre-

-Ella nunca haría eso- le digo firme y molesta

-¿Segura Natsuki?- ok esa pregunta si me hizo dudar, Mikoto es mi amiga, aun así, su honor y lealtad a la corona es mayor, en cuanto vea que me sigo negando, tomara medidas extremas para llevarme a Iliria de regreso.

Nao solo me ve, mi silencio a dado respuesta a su pregunta

-Nat, ella está bien, despertara en unas horas-

-¿Segura que está bien?-

-Segurísima- eso me tranquiliza- ¿pero?...¿qué te perece si la amarramos?, así no matara a nadie, al despertar-

-No le tengas miedo- ahora soy yo quien ríe a más no poder, al ver su cara de susto- de acuerdo, hay que conseguir una soga-

* * *

 **SHIZURU**

Llevo una semana fuera de casa, verán, cuando llegamos a casa de Nina, encontramos a mi tío, quien estaba muy molesto, pues al parecer en uno de los restauran había fraude, por eso cuando nos vio, le pareció bien mandarnos a solucionar el problema.

Por eso ahora estamos en Rawson, una de las provincias mas concurridas después de la capital, hemos investigado y lamentablemente, todo ha sido cierto, por ello hemos despedido a los involucrados, ahora estamos buscando personal lo cual a mi pesar nos tomara unos días más.

-¿Es divertido ver los carros pasar, en tu ventana?-

-Más de lo que piensas- le digo divertida a Nina - ¿Cómo va la contratación?-

-Pues hay candidatos, pero aun falta ver a mas, la verdad creo que nos llevaremos otros cuatro días- suelto un suspiro al oír eso - vaya, parece que alguien ya quiere volver-

-Claro que no- le digo

-¿No? entonces ese suspiro es ¿por?- me dice juguetonamente

\- Es porque tenemos mucho trabajo-

-oh, claro, trabajo – finge seriedad- no creo que tenga nada que ver cierta joven de ojos verdes, el que quieras volver pronto- si , ahí vamos de nuevo, desde que le conté mis impresiones sobre Natsuki, no ha dejado de molestarme, ella me conoce bien y sabe que me gusto, pero no pienso admitirlo, no aun.

-Claro que no, es mas no me acordaba de ella, hasta ahora que la mencionaste- miento

-Pues que mal Shiz, a diferencia tuya, yo no la he sacado de mi mente- su mirada se vuelve soñadora, y aquí es donde los celos saltan a mí.

-Ara, no sabía que te intereso Nina- un aura malvada es lo que desprendo, pero en vez de que Nina se intimide, la oigo soltar una carcajada, ahora me doy cuenta que he caído en su juego

-¡Lo sabia! Te gusto…mi instinto no falla- Si, ha usado mis celos a su favor- Tus celos nunca fallan, si no te hubiera gustado no te importaría que me interesara-

No contesto nada, ella tiene razón, Natsuki me gusto mucho y no la he podido sacar de mi cabeza, pero siendo realista, es difícil que la vuelva a ver, y prefiero no ilusionarme. Preferí cambiar de tema, por lo cual nos centramos en el trabajo de nuevo.

Aun nos quedan unos días más, así que debo apurarme para dejar todo listo y funcionando correctamente.

* * *

 **NAO**

Fui por café, mientras Natsuki y Mikoto hablaban, sabía muy bien cuál sería el tema de discusión, Mikoto no sedería así que tome las medidas necesarias, no es que sedarla fuera la mejor opción, ¿pero que mas podría hacer?

Nat se enojo al inicio pero ahora me ha ayudado a amarrar a Mikoto

-Listo…ahora cuál es tu plan araña-

-Bueno Nat, antes, tú y yo tenemos que hablar-

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué? – me mira confusa

-Como puedes ver, acabo de poner en riesgo mi vida, pues al momento en que la pequeña bestia despierte me matara sin compasión- bueno quizás exagero, pero una buena paliza si me llevo- así quiero que me des una buena razón, para que valga la pena la golpiza-

-Simple, no me casare con Alyssa, así que no volveré-

-Bueno eso ya lo sabía, así que dame otra razón- la miro seriamente pero no dice nada- el portero me ha dicho que durante esta semana has salido a la misma hora….¿adónde has ido Nat?-

Sé muy bien, que una razón para no volver es su matrimonio a reglado, pero por mas que no quiera volver jamás de los jamás me habría ayudado con Mikoto, a menos que tenga una razón más para no volver.

-De acuerdo- suspira- hace una semana conocí a una bella joven, y creo que me enamore-

-¡Queeeeee!...espera ¿cómo te has enamorado en una semana?- ok, esto es serio

-No lo sé – me dice dudosa- el día que la vi, solo quería que se quedara conmigo, me sentía completa, pero no pude decirle nada, todo este tiempo he estado yendo a donde la conocí, pero no la he visto otra vez- se oye derrotada y eso no me gusta

-Haber- empiezo a dar vueltas en la habitación- la conociste hace una semana ¿y no la has vuelto a ver?- ella solo asiente- pero, aunque no la viste de nuevo ¿crees que te enamoraste?- vuelve a asentir - ¿por eso has estado saliendo a la misma hora?- asiente – ok Nat, sabes que lo que me dices es una ¿locura?...¿por lo menos sabes su nombre?-

-Shizuru Fujino- pronuncio su nombre tan despacio que hasta creo lo ha saboreado – Nao, necesito verla una vez más –

-Nat no me mires así- ahí no, esos ojos de cachorro llorón, son mi debilidad—ok ok está bien te ayudare, solo por mi locura - ella me abraza tan fuerte y yo solo espero no equivocarme.

* * *

 **NATSUKI**

Han pasado dos días desde que las chicas me encontraran, como era de esperar Mikoto quería golpear a Nao, pero logre contenerla, aunque no por completo. Así que se llevo unos cuantos golpes.

Después pusimos en marcha el plan de Nao, que consistía en hacer un trato con Mikoto, diciéndole que en cinco meses, volvería a Iliria por mi propio pie, si ella no le informaba a mi padre donde estaba. Pregunto porque en cinco meses, mi escusa fue que quería conocer Velad y tomar un descanso, antes de hacer frente a mi deber, aunque no me creyó mucho, acepto, mentirle a mi amiga no es bueno, pero si le digo la verdadera razón se negara, mas porque mi padre ya ha decidido con quien casarme.

Ahora nos encontramos en el departamento que Nao consiguió, le conté la historia completa, así que sabe la mentira de la escuela de intercambio, por eso busco un lugar acorde con las circunstancias que dije tener.

-Bien cachorra, ahora que la gatita se ha ido por provisiones llévame a donde conociste a tu "amor"-

-Nao, fui ahí por una semana, no creo que la veamos- esa no fue una buena respuesta pues me mira con ganas de matarme

-Natsuki!, mas te vale que me lleves o todos los golpes que Mikoto me alcanzo a dar, te los regresare al triple- ok cuando la araña me grita es mejor obedecer.

Así que vamos camino a donde vi a Shizuru por primera vez, la verdad es que no quería venir, pues es triste que no la pueda ver de nuevo.

-Bien, llegamos-

-Vaya – esta impresionada- supongo que ese es el restauran de donde salió-

-Así es- me es triste ver ese lugar, cada que voy imagino a Shizuru parada en la entrada, ya se estoy loca

-Y bien ¿le has preguntado a algún empleado si la conoce?-

Ok, eso nunca lo pensé, solo he venido y me paro afuera, ni si quiera he entrado al lugar, mi rostro lo dice todo, estoy segura, porque Nao me ve como diciéndome, ¿enserio?

-jejeje…buena idea- su quijada cae al suelo antes de gritarme

-¡COMO PIENSAS ENCONTRARLA SI NO PREGUNTAS!— quería golpearme, pero no lo hizo, dado que había gente observándonos y como si estaba gritando- quédate aquí, iré haber que averiguo- me dijo enojada, después entro en el restauran, paso alrededor de una hora y media hasta que Nao salió.

* * *

 **NAO**

Estoy enojada, Natsuki ha venido aquí durante una semana y no ha preguntado si alguien la conoce, así que después de gritarle entro al restauran.

Es un lugar grande y por lo que veo muy lujoso, un lugar de cinco estrellas, veo mucha gente bien vestida que se ve es de alta sociedad, en pocas palabras es fascinante este lugar.

\- Puedo ayudarle en algo señorita- oigo una voz detrás de mí, al girar veo a un hombre gordo de cabello chino, muy bien vestido.

-Este, este- pienso que decir, por mi apariencia normal, no creerá que deseo comer aquí – Vine por el empleo- dije rápidamente viendo el cartel detrás del hombre.

-oh, ya veo, en ese caso, pase por aquí-

Abre una puerta caballerosamente y me guía por unos pasillos, por lo que veo, ahí hay oficinas pues cada una tiene un nombre, una en particular llama mi atención **Shizuru Fujino,** si ahí está, sigo caminando detrás del hombre hasta que ingresamos en una oficina.

\- tome asiento por favor- después de sentarme continua- Mi nombre es Kaiji Sakomizu y hoy hare su entrevista….- me mira esperando mi nombre

-Nao Zhang – si Nat cambia su apellido yo también

-Bien Nao-San- se acomoda en su sillón- ¿Por qué le interesa el trabajo?-

-Vera, hace unos días llegue a Velad, estaré de intercambio escolar y necesito un trabajo de medio tiempo, para poder completar mi beca, por ello es que me gustaría trabajar aquí- es una buena escusa.

-oh, vaya, ¿puedo saber que estudia?-

-Medicina- sonrió- es mi pasión, el poder algún día ayudar a las personas- eso es verdad, me gusta.

-Es una excelente carrera, de las más respetables- lo dice de manera solemne- cuénteme más de usted-

Así me pase hablando con el gordito, por una hora, me pregunto mucho de mi carrera, como es mi fuerte, le conteste todas sus preguntas, estaba impresionado, tanto que me contrato, ante eso aproveche para saber si había manera de que contratara a mis amigas, no pienso trabajar sola, que sufran conmigo, me dijo que si, y que se presentaran mañana para hablar con ellas, estaremos aprueba dos semanas.

Al salir vi a Nat esperándome, camine un rato antes de dirigirle la palabra

-Ella trabaja ahí, puede ver su nombre en una de las oficinas- la vi sonreír- por lo que logre investigar, salió a atender un asunto de trabajo y lleva una semana fuera, así que no ha de tardar en volver- antes de salir, escuche como dos empleados hablan de ella y su salida.

-La veré de nuevo- oí a Nat decir, su emoción salió en esa pequeña frase.

-oh claro que la veras de nuevo- la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa - Mañana empiezas a trabajar en el restauran, así que podrás verla en cuanto llegue-

Eso no lo aperaba, pero por su rostro, no le importa el hecho que tenga que trabajar, ahí me pregunto qué rayos le dio esa mujer, como para que haga lo que sea por volver a verla.

Empiezo a caminar nuevamente, mientras ruego nunca llegar a caer en las garras del amor.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola! Como están, lamentó haberme perdido, espero aun les guste la historia, estaré actualizando más seguido, espero seguir leyéndolas saludos y sean felices!**

* * *

 **Nina**

Hemos llegado a Velad, nos tardamos más de lo esperado, terminamos quedándonos una semana más, pero valió la pena, todo quedo en su lugar.

Después de dejar a Shizuru en casa, me dirijo al restauran, necesito unos papeles antes de volver al trabajo mañana, al llegar me estaciono y me dirijo a la puerta, pero antes de entrar observo que hay nuevos empleados, los cueles limpian las ventas, por lo regular no presto mucha tención, sin embargo veo una cabellera conocida, me digo a mi misma que es imposible, así que me acerco a ver.

-¿Natsuki?- y si la susodicha voltea a verme con una enorme sonrisa

-Hola, Nina- puedo ver como se alegra de verme, así como también trata de disimular que busca a alguien más, que no viene conmigo, me rio internamente, esto será una grata sorpresa para Shiz

-Vaya Natsuki, es una sorpresa volverte a ver, la verdad dudaba que nos viéramos de nuevo-

-Lo sé es raro yo también pensaba eso, pero como sabes necesitaba un trabajo de medio tiempo y un día que caminaba por aquí, por casualidad, vi el anuncio y me contrataron-

Aja, si como no, casualidad, eso no me lo creo, pero no diré nada- me alegro, espero que el empleo te ayude en tu estancia y si necesitas algo cuenta conmigo, ahora que trabajaras con nosotros nos veremos más seguido-

-claro que si, gracias-

-muy bien, ahora si me disculpas debo entrar, nos vemos después Natsuki-

Fue sorpresa para mí, ver de nuevo a Natsuki y mas trabajando en el restauran, quiero ver la cara de Shizuru cuando la vea mañana, pienso en cuanta burla le are jaja, mi pensamiento esta en eso, tanto así, que no veo por donde camino, solo alzo la vista al chocar con alguien y al instante siento un calor encima de mí y el sonido de platos rompiéndose, si ,estoy bañada de sopa caliente, pego un grito por el calor y miro con quien he chocado, al parecer una nueva empleada, pues no la había visto antes, antes de que diga algo ella me grita enojada

-QUE RAYOS TE PASA-

-¿A MI? QUE RAYOS TE PASA A TI, ME TIRASTE LA SOPA ENCIMA- ok, le grite, cosa que nunca hago, pero ella empezó

-¿MI CULPA?, SERA TUYA, POR NO MIRAR POR DONDE CAMINAS-

-TU MAS BIEN NO ME MIRASTE- me ha hecho perder la paciencia, cosa que es muy difícil, pero a mí nadie me grita, por lo cual seguimos discutiendo, hasta que Sakomizu aparece

-Que sucede aquí- pregunta alarmado al notar el aspecto que tengo y la fuerte discusión que tengo con la responsable

-Sucede que, aquí la presente, provoco todo este desastre- le dice a su jefe - yo solo hacia mi trabajo cuando ella apareció y me tiro mi charola-esto último lo dijo de forma angelical, que le hubiera creído de no haber oído como me grito.

-No es mi culpa que no sepas hacer tu trabajo de manera correcta- contesto de manera más tranquila, la immplicada estaba a punto de responderme, pero Sakomizu intervino

-Ya basta Señorita Nao, haga el favor de disculparse con la señorita Wang- dijo molesto

-Pero no fue mi culpa- terca la mujer- es ella quien debería disculparse-

-No importa de quien fue la culpa, ella es un superior y debe respetarla-

-de acuerdo-

-estoy esperando- dije de manera divertida, era forma de vengarme por su trato conmigo, de no haber sido grosera, yo me habría disculpado.

-Lo siento- eso lo dijo en un susurro

-¿Qué?...no escuche-

-Dije que LO SIENTO-

-está bien estas perdonada- dije riendo, lo cual la molesto pero antes de que dijera algo, Sakomizu le dijo que lo esperara en su oficina, así de mala gana y murmurando quien sabe que, se fue.

-Lamento lo sucedido señorita, un comportamiento como ese, no será tolerado, así que tomare cartas en el asunto-

Sabía lo que significaba dicha afirmación, por lo cual decidí intervenir, le dije a Sakomizu que yo había tenido culpa así que no era necesario que la despidiera, tan solo quizás un poco mas de trabajo, en forma de castigo, lo dudó, pero al final acepto.

Me despedí de él, para después dirigirme a mi oficina, de paso, pude notar que la pelirroja con la que había pelado, aun estaba esperando, Nao, recordé su nombre.

 **Natsuki**

Hoy fue un día agotador, pero valió la pena, pude ver a Nina y eso indica que pronto veré a Zuru, llevamos una semana trabajando en el restauran y aunque al principio no sabía cómo limpiar una ventana, me he vuelto una experta.

A mí me asignaron en limpieza, Mikoto en cocina y Nao de mecerá, así que estaremos separadas en el trabajo, por ahora cubriremos la semana completa.

En este momento estamos a fuera del restauran esperando a Nao que se ha demorado más de lo normal

-¿A qué hora pensara salir?- oigo a Mikoto quejándose

-No lo sé, quizás se entretuvo platicando-

-¿y si nos adelantamos?, tengo frio, solo traje suéter no chamarra- puedo ver a Mikoto temblar levemente, y es natural, hace poco dejo de llover, además Velad tiene un clima distinto a Iliria, siendo el primero un clima mas frio

Estaba a punto de responder, cuando vemos a Nao salir, y por lo que vemos esta enojadísima, su caminar es casi tratando de romper el piso y gritando.

-ESA MUJER QUE SE CREE, ¿Qué CARGARE LA CULPA SOLA?, NOOO, CLAROOOO QUE NOOO, JURO QUE ESTA ME LA PAGA, PORQUE ME LA PAGA, NADIE SE BURLA DE MI ASÍ, NADIE ME METE EN PROBLEMAS SIN RAZON Y MENOS HACER QUE ME PONGAN MAS TRABAJO, NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN SEA, PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASIIII ME OISTEEEE-

-ohhh….alguien hizo enojar a la araña- me susurra Mikoto – no sé quien sea pero pobre de ella-

-lo sé, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos- nos reímos por la suerte que le espera a quien se topo con la araña, mientras seguimos a Nao, quien sigue gritado como loca de camino a casa.

Al llegar a nuestro departamento (por si no recuerdan Nao encontró un lugar más decente, si lo olvidaron culpen a la escritora) me dispongo a preparar la cena con Mikoto, mientras que Nao sigue dando vueltas de lado a lado peleando internamente con alguien.

-Puedes parar de una buena vez!- le grito desesperada- vas a hacer un hoyo en el piso-

-¡No me digas que hacer cachorro!- ok esta apuntándome con el dedo, mala señal

-YA BASTAAAA- Mikoto en acción- deja de señalar Nao, que rayos te pasa, desde que salimos del trabajo no dejas de molestar-

-NO TE IMPORTA-

-SI ME IMPORTA-ok estas dos se van a matar- porque estas poniéndonos de nervios, así que o me dices o te lo saco con uno de mis métodos- y ahí está Mikoto amenazando a Nao de manera magistral

Me quiero partir de la risa, mas al ver como la cara de Nao cambia lentamente al imaginarse las maneras que utilizaría la gatita para saber qué rayos le pasa

-Ok, está bien-

Y si, lo consiguió, Nao nos conto todo lo que sucedió, y como termino en un buen regaño para ella y una semana de horas extras, lo que indica que entrara antes que todos y saldrá mas tarde, por lo cual esta más que molesta, y más aun por que no considera tener la culpa.

-Bueno si tanto te molesta, porque no simplemente te vengas- Mikoto y sus buenas ideas

-ya lo tenía pensado, pero aun no sé bien que hacer-

-Yo opino que no deberías, mejor mantén la paz- díganme mala amiga por no apoyarla, pero no quiero que nos corran

-TUUU- me dice mirándome fijamente- mejor deberías darme ideas cachorro, sabes que no te convengo enojada-

-Tírale agua!- le grito, al entender su amenza

-así está mejor- la malvada se ríe, mientras Mikoto me ve extrañada, ya se es raro que haya cedido tan rápido, pero necesito a nao contenta para que me ayude con Zuru, todo sea por una buena causa.

 **NAO**

Han pasado tres días desde mi regaño, así que he estado pensado mi venganza, esa niña, sea quien sea no sabe con quién se metió, díganme terca o lo que quieran, pero ella tuvo la culpa, si lo analizamos desde un punto neutral, yo estaba trabajando en mi zona, fue ella que por ir pensando en no sé que, me choco y además me culpo, por lo menos hubiera aceptado un poco de culpa, pero no todo a mí y eso fue injusto, así que, si no me hicieron justicia yo me la hare solita.

Hoy no viene al trabajo, supe que descanso, por lo que me colare en su oficina y le dejare un recuerdo, no me será difícil, ya una vez burle a la guardia real al colarme a la habitación de Nat, así que esto es pan comido.

Espero la hora de comida, aquí es cuando todos están distraídos, pero por las dudas pondré un guardia y ahí entra Nat, si algo bueno tiene toda esta locura del escape, es que Nat está muy obediente a mi jajá, creo que tiene que ver con que la chantajeo, si no me ayuda, le cuento todo a Mikoto y dejo que la lleve iliria, soy cruel lo se jaja.

-Recuerda cachorro si viene alguien, silbas tres veces, entendido-

-sí, pero que quede claro araña loca, que desapruebo esto y solo te ayudo por tu amenaza-

-lo se, lo se, pero quien es una buena cachorra- le digo de manera juguetona, lo que hace que me vea amenazante, pero ahora mismo me vale, mi venganza es venganza.

Mientras Nat vigila, entro a la oficina, y déjenme les digo que está muy bien decorada, todo ordenado y sumamente limpio, eh de admitir que tiene buen gusto.

Pero aun así, esta me la paga, después de diez minutos salgo más que satisfecha

-¿ y bien?-

-todo listo cachorra, todo listo- Nat me ve con cara de que has hecho y yo solo sonrió llena de felicidad, cuanto anhelo que ya llegue mañana, muajaja.

 **Nina**

Han pasado cuatro días desde que llegamos, y para mi mala suerte Shiz se enfermo, por lo cual no ha podido asistir al trabajo, así que tuve que tomar un día para infórmale todo, bueno casi todo, lo que no le mencione es que su chica de verdes ojos, está trabajando en el restauran, eso será una sorpresa para ella.

Hoy he decidido llegar temprano a trabajar, al entrar noto que varios empleados ya han llegado, y eso me recuerda algo, por lo que voy a la cocina y me asomo por una ventana , y si, ahí está la gritona, me rio internamente de mi maldad, camino a mi oficina mientras saludo a quienes van de camino, al ingresar, me siento como en casa, así que dejo mis cosas en su lugar y tomo mi café que cada mañana me dejan en mi mesa de servicio, el aroma delicioso me revitaliza, así que con todo listo, voy hacia mi escritorio para comenzar mi trabajo.

Todo mi día es perfecto

\- AWWWWW- hasta que me siento en mi silla, no puedo evitar gritar y pegar un brinco de ella, ocasionando que el café caiga sobre mi lo cual me quema y hace que grite otra vez

–MALDICION-estoy quemada y con una fuerte punzada en mi parte trasera ¿Por qué? Eso mismo quiero saber así que reviso mi silla –TACHUELAS!- si en mi silla hay tachuelas que ni siquiera se notan, hasta que me he sentado, no le encuentro sentido ¿quien las pondria?

Estoy tan enojada y confundida, pero salgo de mi pensar en cuanto oigo una risa, así que me asomo al pasillo y ahí esta la pelirroja gritona, privada de risa y si aun no era suficiente, al ver como he quedado se ríe mas

-TUUUUUU- le grito, comprendiendo todo

-JAJAJAJA YOOOOOOO JAJAJAJA— quiero bórrale esa risa - no, no, - dice negando con la cabeza- espero esto te enseñe que debes tener cuidado cuando caminas y no culpar a alguien inocente- me lo dice tan contenta

-¿así que esto es tu venganza?-digo entre dientes

-Nop- me dice bien tranquila- esto es solo una lección- se acerca a mi- ten cuidado con quien te metes- su cercanía me descoloca, y por un momento me da temor, al instante se va

– quieres jugar eh, bien juguemos- susurro al verla alejarse- esto será divertido-

Han pasado dos días desde lo ocurrido en mi oficina, pero mi venganza ya está hecha, ¿Cómo? Simple el mismo día convencí a Sakomizu de cambiar a la gritona de mecerá a lavaplatos, ventajas de ser hija de uno de los socios, así que ahora mismo está lavando platos a morir, mas por ser la fecha más concurrida del restauran, ya es hora de irme, pero antes, debo ver algo.

He mandado a uno de los ayudantes de cocina a darle una nota a la gritona, así que espero cerca de la puerta para ver su reacción, la cual es gritar que se vengara jajajaja. Si, en la nota le he dicho _**"que disfrutes lavar platos gritona" atte. Yo**_

Con esa felicidad en mi rostro me voy contenta y gustosa a casa.

 **Natsuki**

La araña ha estado muy voluble, hace unos días después de colarse en una de las oficinas, anduvo de buen humor, como tenia rato no la veía, después, enojada. de ahí feliz y de ahí enojada, y otra vez feliz, lleva varios días así, pero ayer llego de quítate que te mato, por lo que se, se la ha pasado de venganza en venganza con la chica que choco y está en vez de dejarse, se las ha regresado todas.

Llevan así una semana entera, que ahora que recuerdo, no he visto a Zuru y tampoco le he preguntado a Nina, pues igual ha andado medio voluble, a veces me saluda feliz y otras pasa enojadísima, quien sabe que le pasa.

Ahora mismo es de noche, ya casi todos los empleados se han ido, pero yo estoy esperado a la araña quien me ha pedido que compre unas cosas y la vea afuera del restauran.

-araña ¿podemos irnos? Hace frio no quiero enférmame-

-No seas llorona- me dice seria – ¿trajiste todo lo que te pedí?-

-si, aunque no entiendo para que lo necesitas- está loca me ha pedido varios botes de pintura y brochas

-bien sígueme, tenemos que evitar que las cámaras nos vean- ok eso me preocupa

-¿Nao?...no piensas matar a nadie ¿Verdad?- ella solo voltea y me sonríe inocentemente, lo cual me preocupa

Después de fingir que nos fuimos, nos ocultamos en unos arbustos y empieza a contar

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1 -

-¿por qué rayos cuentas?...¿vamos a explotar?-

-cállate cachorro- me dice a modo de regaño- solo desactive las cámaras vale y antes de que preguntes otra vez, no matare a nadie-

Asiento en forma positiva, de ahí me dice que la siga, hasta que llegamos a un auto negro de lujo, lo siguiente que veo es a la loca araña llenarlo de pintura por todos lados, si lo dejo literalmente color arcoíris, después de hacer su fechoría y eliminar evidencias que nos involucre, nos volvemos a esconder

-estás loca!... si nos descubren nos correrán-

-no lo harán, por eso elimine evidencias y desactive las cámaras- me dice muy tranquila- además es lo que se merece por meterse conmigo- dice con una sonrisa malvada

-así que el auto es de la ¿chica que te culpo?-

Ella solo asiente y me dice que guarde silencio, pues a lo lejos se ve que alguien se acerca, puedo ver como la silueta se acerca lentamente y al ver el auto suelta todo lo que trae en su mano, mientras corre a ver el estado de este, al verlo empieza a gritar mil y un cosas no propias de repetir, mi entras eso pasa, la araña está muerta de la risa, que de no ser por que cubre su boca a fin de no hacer ruido, nos habrían descubierto.

Y yo, ahora mismo estoy en shock, pues acabo de descubrir que a quien ha estado fastidiando Nao, es nada más que a Nina y yo le he ayudado en su venganza.

Ahora no se, cómo la vere la caraaaaa…


	9. Capitulo 9

**Hola a todas:**

 **Guest: qué bueno que disfrutaste mucho el cap., Nao es una loquita jaja, este estará más serio, pero los demás no tanto saludos.**

 **Chat'de'Lune: Ya se, Nao se paso, pero no quedara libre de castigo, así que se pondrá mejor el asunto, a Nat ya veremos qué tal le va cuando vea de nuevo a Zuru y no te preocupes, tu sigue aconsejando en la ortografía, eso me permite mejorar. Muchos Saludos!**

 **Alita: Siiii, volví jaja, ya no me perderé tanto, ya casi viene el reencuentro, así que ya se pondrá mejor esto. Saludos**

 **Shizsuki Kuga Fujino: Hola, me va bien y a ti? Me alegro que te gustara y esperemos siga gustándoles, ya veremos cómo se descontrola esto jaja, saludos.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y leer esta historia, Saludos a Todas!**

* * *

 **Shizuru**

Mi día va de aburrido, han pasado varios días desde que volví a Velad, pero lo malo es que me resfrié justo al volver, por lo que he estado recluida en lo que llamo, la jaula de oro, suena muy mal, sin embargo así me siento cuando llego a la mansión, lo bueno de esto es que mi padre está de viaje de negocios, por lo que he estado tranquila, Mi madre pasa más tiempo en sus asuntos y mi hermana Kaori se fue con mi padre.

Ahora mismo estoy trabajando desde casa, pues tenemos un problema, verán hace unos días nos reservaron el restauran completo, pues en un mes vendrá un importante Duque de Argath, por lo regular estas situaciones no me estresan, sin embargo el duquecito, ha solicitado un platillo muy difícil, que no cualquier chef prepara, pero lo que es aún peor, es el hecho de que ninguno está disponible para esa fecha.

Así que esto se está complicando.

-Vaya, parece que la gran Shizuru, esta estresada- volteo en automático al reconocer esa voz, que por estar tan encimada en mis pensamientos, no la escuche entrar-

-¡MAIIII!- no puedo evitar gritar y correr hacia ella para darle un fuerte abrazo

-Waooo vaya que si me extrañaste, castañita- Mai corresponde mi abrazo, ella y Nina son mi familia, a pesar de todo ellas no cambian.

-como no extrañarte, eres mi mejor amiga, creo que sufro mas teniéndote lejos a ti que a Kaori- ambas reímos por mi comentario

-Yo aun no entiendo cómo es que son hermanas- dice negando- son tan distintas, tu eres un Ángel y ella…pues es ella-

-cosas de la vida, pero dime ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué has hecho de nuevo?- todo lo digo tan rápido por la emoción que ella solo se ríe.

-Que te parece si vamos por un café y platicamos-

-Me parece Genial-

-perfecto, le podrías hablar a Nina, así será una sorpresa cuando me vea- me mira juguetona

Le marco a Nina, quien me dice que está bien, que necesita despejar la mente, pero cuando le digo que nos vemos en la cafetería, me dice que mejor pase por ella, que su auto no está disponible, eso es extraño, ella cuida demasiado su auto, tanto es así, que rara vez esta en el taller, le digo que paso por ella en media hora y me despido.

-Listo, pasaremos por ella-

-perfecto- me contesta Mai- ahora vamos, me esconderé en los asientos de atrás, así no me vera-

-muy bien, solo no la mates del susto- ambas reímos por eso, Mai tiene una personalidad única, es alegre, divertida y más si canta karaoke lo cual ama y a veces es como una madre, mi amiga es única.

 **Mikoto**

Me encuentro entre la espada y la pared, por un lado mi deber de informar del bienestar de Natsuki y por otro lado mi promesa de no decir donde estamos, dirán, simple, manda una nota anónima y listo, pues no, no es tan fácil.

Mi padre es un hombre sumamente astuto, una simple nota le diría todo, el sabe identificar muy bien los diferentes tipos de papel que hay en cada lugar, se que suena loco, pero es la verdad, además, el estado de la nota, al llegar, le diría por donde paso, así que hacer eso, es mandarle prácticamente la dirección, pero el no hacerlo me está matando, no lo tomen a mal, quiero a Nat pero también a sus padres, por lo que pensar la angustia que tienen por no saber de ella me mata.

Así que sigo entre la espada y la pared.

Algo, a lo que aun no le hallo explicación, es el porqué de trabajar, no es que no me guste, solo que no le veo sentido, ya que según Nat quiere "Vacaciones" ¿Quién vacaciona trabajando? Y trabajo por dinero no es, ya que el Rey nos dio una buena cantidad de dinero, que ni en un año de puros viajes nos acabaríamos.

Por esa y varias razones, es por la que dudo de ese par, se que algo traen entre manos, así que me mantengo alerta.

Hoy fue un día tranquilo, Nat y yo descansamos, Nao trabajando, lo cual ya no es raro, desde que inicio su dichosa venganza , se ha estado metiendo en líos, por lo que ha terminado trabajando en cada área, lo cual es muy divertido, por ello ha tenido un humor muy variado, pues a diferencia de otras de sus víctimas esta si se defiende , pero ayer su humor cambio drásticamente, llego feliz como una lombriz y de tras de ella Nat con cara de susto, al verla mejor decidí no preguntar.

-Mikoto- me habla Nat, quien está a lado mío viendo televisión - Estas muy callada, ¿en qué piensas?-

-en nada, solo estoy cansada- digo- mejor presta atención al programa- no me creyó, pues apago el televisor enseguida

-Mientes- su mirada se fija mas en mi- te preocupa algo dime-

-no me preocupa nada- le digo segura

-Bien- dice tranquila- entonces lo haré a mi manera- dice confiada

-Aja, si como no, no me puedes obligar- le digo seria

La veo reír al ponerse de pie, camina dos pasos y da vuelta, hacia mí, su mirada se ha vuelto autoritaria y caigo en cuenta de que, si, le diré lo que pida

-Yo, Natsuki Kruger, Princesa Real de Iliria, Hija del Hielo y Fuego y Heredera al Cristal del Hielo Plateado, te ordeno a ti Mikoto Minagi, Guardiana de la Esmeralda Real, reveles tu inquietud- ok hacer uso de sus titulos es algo muy bajo

-Solo hay un detalle- la miro y rio- no estamos en Iliria- sí, me estoy rebelando, el fin del mundo ha llegado

-Si no mal recuerdo- pone pose pensativa- Tu juramento, en parte decía: Juro por mi honor y vida, que siempre hablare la verdad a ti, este donde este- termina más que feliz la oración.

-Maldición- ok, está bien, por lo menos intente rebelarme, obviamente, mi juramento real, lo sé de me memoria, lo que no esperaba, es que lo usara en mi contra, así que me pongo de pie, para contestar como es debido- Yo Mikoto Minagi, guardiana de la Esmeralda Real, Heredera del Diamante Negro he de revelar, que las acciones tomadas por su alteza real, me han de causar angustia-

-Entiendo, tu angustia, pero debes ser realista, cualquier informe que demos será una señal de donde estamos-

-Lo sé alteza, pero tenga en cuenta, también los sentimientos de sus padres-

-Mikoto deja eso de de alteza ya, sabes bien que solo lo use para saber que te sucedía- lo dice tranquilamente mientras toma asiento de nuevo, suspiro y tomo asiento con ella

\- Natsuki, se que estas enojada con tu padre ¿pero tiene que sufrir tu madre también?- me mira dudosa y es normal, aunque está enojada con su padre, sabe que es injusto lo que hace, en especial con su madre, quien no tiene culpa- porque no tratamos de contactar a un intermediario y que sepan que estás bien-

-¿un intermediario?...vamos Mikoto quien podría ser ese intermediario, cualquiera que sepa mi ubicación se la dirá a mi padre –

-Lo sé, por eso he pensado en algo, pero para realizarlo, necesito que estemos las tres, así que esperamos a que llegue la araña y a trabajar-

Nat, me ve dudosa, pero al final acepta, si todo sale como planeo, cumpliré mi promesa a Nat y a sus padres, de esa manera todos tranquilos por ahora.

 **Shizuru**

Después pasar por Nina (quien por cierto se llevo un susto, pues no espero que Mai estuviera atrás, lo cual fue muy divertido, más cuando Nina se percato de quién era y brinco de alegría como yo.) nos dirigimos a nuestra cafetería favorita, cualquiera pensaría que sería un lugar lujoso, pero no es así.

Es una pequeña cafetería, a las orillas de Velad, en un poblado tranquilo y bello, con una decoración de madera, que le da un toque de antaño, es atendido por una señora mayor, quien una vez nos conto, que la cafetería, era una herencia de su familia, por generaciones.

Encontramos este hermoso lugar, en una ocasión que salimos de excursión, para distraernos, pero nos perdimos de regreso, así que mientras buscamos como regresar, lo encontramos y desde que entramos nos enamoramos del lugar, así que cada que estamos juntas, venimos aquí a platicar.

-Bienvenidas, mis dulces niñas- la dueña del lugar nos recibe, con su cálida sonrisa, las tres contestamos amablemente, para después tomar asiento y hacer nuestros pedidos.

-Ara Mai, no has contestado mis preguntas-

-vaya Shiz, tranquila-

-¿Qué preguntas?- Nina nos mira extraño- no me digan que ya empezó el interrogatorio sin mí-

-claro que no, bueno si- dice Mai- Shiz ya me hizo unas preguntas pero aun no contesto, así que no te has perdido de nada, pequeña Nina-

-Más les vale- dice Nina de manera tranquila.

-Veamos, la respuesta a la primera pregunta seria, que llegue hoy en la madrugada, así que después de ver a mis padres, vine directo con ustedes- eso nos da alegría a Nina y a mí- y la segunda, tengo planeado estar hasta que reciba la respuesta sobre ir de intercambio-

-¿Intercambio?- pregunto curiosa, ella ha salido a estudiar a varios lugares, para tener un amplio conocimiento de la gastronomía, le encanta conocer la cultura de cada lugar y su comida- ¿ahora donde iras?-

-Pues he pensado varias opciones, pero al final de cuentas me he decidido por Iliria-

-¿Enserio?- Nina está sorprendida y yo mas- Pero Iliria, casi nunca acepta intercambios, es más fácil ir a Argath-

-Eso sí, sin embargo, Iliria tiene la mejores escuelas del mundo, su excelencia en educación es única, su disciplina, rendimiento y exigencia, son lo que los define, por ello, estudiar en una de sus Academias es mi sueño, además su gastronomía es la más exquisita y compleja –

Sus ojos se iluminan de tan solo pensarlo, lo cual hace que nos riamos- pero Mai, ten en cuenta que es muy difícil que suceda- le digo preocupada, por el hecho de que no se cumpliera su sueño.

-Lo sé, Shiz, pero no te preocupes- me mira tiernamente- si no pasa, lo entenderé, pero mientras tendré la esperanza –

Me calmo al oír sus palabras, seguimos platicado de sus demás proyectos, nos detenemos un momento mientras sirven nuestras órdenes

-Dios, amo este lugar- dice Nina al tomar su café- es una maravilla, como no podemos servir una café así en le restauran-

-Ara ara Nina-chan quiere copiar la receta- la acuso con la dueña, lo cual hace que Nina se ponga roja y empiece a disculparse, diciendo que eso no era lo que quería decir, la señora mayor solo sonríe y le dice que no se preocupe.

-jajajaja, ahí te dio miedo verdad Nina- Mai no aguantaba la risa, por lo sucedido y yo me uní a ella riendo

-déjenme en paz- dijo con fingida molestia

-por cierto Nina, ¿Qué le paso a tu auto?-

Ella solo nos mira con carita triste, depuse nos explico lo sucedido y que creía saber quién era el responsable, al cual. una vez

Probara su culpa, le iría muy mal, le ofrecimos ayudarla pero dijo que ella sola se encargaría.

-Ahora lo que más me preocupa, es la visita del Duque-menciono Nina

-¿Duque?, ahora son de la realeza ¿eso cuando paso?-

-No Mai, no somos de la realeza- le digo divertida- solo que han reservado el restauran, para su visita a velad, pero se le ha ocurrido pedir uno de los platillos más complicados y no encontramos un chef que lo prepare.

-¿Qué platillo?- puedo notar la curiosidad de Mai

\- Sashimi de Pez fugu- la cara de Mai lo dice todo

-¿está loco? Ese duque no piensa- dice alarmada

Y si la verdad no creo que piense, la razón, el Sashimi de Pez fugu, es un platillo hecho a base del pez globo, pero este pez, en su interior tiene uno de venenos más letales, por lo cual requiere muchísimo cuidado en su preparación, de lo contrario podría terminar matando, a quien lo consumiera

\- no creo que encuentren aun chef dispuesto a preparar eso para un duque, si falla seria una sentencia de muerte-

-Lo sabemos- contesto Nina preocupada- por eso estamos estresadas, o encontramos quien lo prepare o cambiamos el menú, pero lo ultimo nos podría costar el cliente-

Seguimos platicando del tema, Mai se ofreció a ayudarnos en la búsqueda, de ahí mejor cambiamos de tema, en poco rato ya estábamos riendo de nuevo.

Así terminamos nuestros pedidos, pagamos la cuenta y nos despedimos de la dueña del lugar, tuvimos un viaje muy ameno entre tantas platicas, al final llegamos a mi casa, donde decidimos hacer una noche de chicas.

Al día siguiente iremos las tres al trabajo, para ver que podemos hacer, no sé porque, pero presiento que mañana será una día maravilloso

 **Natsuki**

Después de mi plática con Mikoto ideamos un plan, para dar informe a palacio sin que nos descubrieran.

-ya llego por quien lloraban-entro Nao, gritando como loca- oigan digan que si me extrañaron o no les daré cena- nos amenazo, así que por el bien de nuestro estomago, decidimos decirle que la extrañamos demasiado, ella solo se rio, por nuestra exagerada respuesta.

-Bien, que buenas chicas son, ahora dejen la caliento-

-espera Nao-

-Que pasa gatita, tu quieres tus Whiskas- dijo muerta de la risa, lo que provoco que Mikoto la quisiera golpear, lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque la detuve a tiempo

-Basta!- les grite- no es momento de pelear, tenemos un plan que realizar

-¿Así?- Nao me vio curiosa

-Si, así es – intervino Mikoto- ya lo sabrías, si evitaras tus bromitas- le dijo mas que molesta

-Yo no tengo la culpa, más bien tu, porque no me informas rápido- aquí se van a matar, por eso mejor intervengo

-Basta!- les vuelvo a decir- Mikoto explícale el plan-

-bien, veras araña loca, dado que aun no damos informes del paradero de Nat, por el hecho de que nos encontrarían rápidamente, hemos decidido hacerlo de una manera menos directa, así evitaremos la angustia de los reyes-

\- suena bien, pero ¿Quién seria "la manera indirecta"?-

-¿Recuerdas quien nos seguía antes de venir a Velad?-

Puedo ver como los ojos de Nao se iluminan, al saber a quién prácticamente aran enojar, yo solo rio internamente, de cómo pasaron de quererse matar entre ellas, a planear como usar a cierta gritona para su objetivo, si, así son estas dos locas, que son como mis hermanas, a las cuales quiero mucho.

Mientras ellas siguen en su plan, mi pensar vuela hacia Zuru, y cuando la podre volver a ver.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Hola a todas, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste**

 **Chat'de'Lune: hola, me alegra que te guste el cap. Ya veremos qué pasa con nuestras protagonistas, y como le va a las chicas con la visita del duque, solo espero que si Nao, llegara a ser la que cocine ese pescado no lo mate jajajaja, saludos, y tu dale a la orto, tus comentarios me hacen prestar más atención, de lo contrario pondré todo mal jajajaja, ntc.**

 **Licborrego: me alegro que te guste la historia y la disfrutes, ya veremos qué pasa con esas dos, saludos!**

 **Alita: ¿se encontraran o no?, ahí te dejo la respuesta, y si, ese pescado hará de de las suyas jajajaja, haber como se las arreglan saludos!**

 **Saludos a todas las que leen esta historia, espero les siga gustando, hasta la próxima, sean felices!**

* * *

 **NAO**

Hoy es un día nuevo, los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla, es un día estupendo, no me crean loca, solo que ayer tuve un buen momento.

Verán después de planear todo, respecto al informe que mandaríamos a los reyes, y cenar, decidimos poner en marcha el plan.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Mikoto empieza aponer las cosas que necesitamos en una mochila, mientras preparamos el dialogo que Nat debe decir, pues estamos seguras que Haruka grabara, eh intentara localizar nuestra ubicación con sus artefactos raros que maneja._

 _-bien cachorra, repasa lo que está en la nota, tendrás dos minutos para que digas todo y no seamos localizas-_

 _\- de acuerdo- me dice segura mientras empieza a repasar la nota_

 _-¿estás segura de que esto funcionara gatita? – le digo dudosa, a Mikoto, porque siendo realista, la gritona de Haruka no ha llegado a donde esta solo por su apariencia, más bien su inteligencia y destreza la han puesto en la cima, aunque le gusta gritar por cualquier cosa._

 _-Claro que si, si no pasamos del tiempo, lo lograremos- me dice segura_

 _-solo espero que no tenga a todo el equipo, si con Yukino y Chie es capaz de detectar lo que sea, si tiene a Midori, con ella, nos encontraran en cuestión de días, después de la llamada-_

 _-Lo sé- me giña un ojo- por eso tome cartas en el asunto-_

 _La miro de manera traviesa, pues la recta Mikoto acaba de aceptar que ha hecho algo, que por como lo dijo no creo que sea muy legal._

 _-¿Qué has hecho Mikoto?- le pregunto muerta de curiosidad_

 _Me mira, como preguntándose si será buena idea decirlo- veraz después de descubrír a Haruka, la seguí antes de informarte, con ello descubrí que si, efectivamente estaba todo el equipo, incluida Midori, así que decidí sobornarla ella, aunque es muy buena agente, sabes que delira por el Sake, así que espere a que saliera sola, para hablar con ella, y decirle que si saboteaba un poco a Haruka, su deuda con nosotras por habernos emborrachado, quedaría saldada y ella acepto gustosa-_

 _-la chantajeaste jajajaja- me empiezo al reír_

 _-algo así- me dice de manera angelical, lo cual me hace reír más_

 _Verán hace un año, en mi cumpleaños, no sabíamos que hacer un vez acabara la fiesta aburrida, en eso estábamos, cuando llego Midori diciendo que tenía una sorpresa para nosotras, dado mis dieciséis primaveras, nos cito a media noche, afuera de la mansión y nos dio nuestra primera botella de Sake, nosotras inocentemente, empezamos a tomar, lo malo fue, que rápido nos emborrachamos y empezamos un relajo, tanto escándalo hicimos, que salieron los guardias, para ver que sucedía, y si, ahí estábamos, las tres bien borrachas y digo tres, porque al ver Midori lo que había hecho, se escondió en donde pudo. Gracias a eso nos llevamos un buen regaño, pero aun así no la delatamos, por lo que nos debía una._

 _-mira, mira, quien viera a la recta Mikoto, chantajeando gente-_

 _-yo, no lo llamaría chantaje Nao, más bien, saber hacer uso de tus recursos-_

 _Ambas reímos por ese comentario, pero entonces me surge una pregunta._

 _-¿Por qué?, si tú querías que Nat volviera pronto a casa-_

 _-si, así es, y aun lo quiero- me dice seria- pero, una parte de mi sabía que no seria inmediatamente, pues eso, solo ocasionara más problemas, dada la tención que se dio, por eso primero necesitaba hacer entender a Nat y luego volver, cosa que Haruka no haría, unas vez supiera de su ubicación, haría traer a toda la guardia real-_

 _-Vaya, y yo que pensaba, que eras tú la que la obligaría sin razonar-_

 _-No soy tan irrazonable_ _\- me dice divertida- bien, es hora de actuar-_

 _Después de eso salimos junto con Nat al teléfono público más cercano, ahí preparamos todo para que este de una señal falsa, de la ubicación, a la vez que nos permitirá oír la conversación_

 _-bien, ahora- da la indicación Mikoto para que marquemos_

 _-recuerda cachorra en cuanto que haga la señal cuelgas- le digo mientras tomo el tiempo  
_

 _Natsuki asiente y empieza a marcar, después de unos segundos, contestan_

 _-si diga- se oye una voz suave, que de inmediato sabemos es Yukino_

 _\- Yukino-san, necesito que de un mensaje a mis padres- contesta Nat de manera tranquila_

 _-ALTEZA!- si las tres oímos bien el grito de Yukino al reconocer la voz, lo que hace que en cuestión de segundos Haruka tome el teléfono_

 _-NATSUKI KRUGER DIME AHORA MISMO DONDE ESTAS, NO ES PROPIO DE UNA PRINCESA QUE ANDE DE FUJITIVA- si, esa es Haruka, ella le habla así a todos, con_ _ _exepcion de Los reyes y el General Minagi_ , pero a Nat, siempre le ha dicho que le llamara con respeto cuando sea reina, mientras no._

 _-jajajaja, si como no, mira ahorita te mando la dirección con una paloma- me estoy aguantando la risa, igual que Mikoto por la respuesta de Natsuki, lo que ocasiona que Haruka siga gritando como loca_

 _-ESCUCHAME BIEN NATSUKI KRUGER, NO DEJARE QUE ANDES POR AHÍ COMO UNA DELINCUENTE, TE ENCONTRARE Y TE LLEVARE A CASA, ASI TENGA QUE HACER LO QUE SEA-_

 _-pues haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero mientras, necesito que informes a mis padres que estoy bien, y que volveré, cuanto sepa que mi compromiso con Alyssa se ha roto- el tono de Nat cambio en cuanto menciono el compromiso- así que hazme ese favor, nos veremos después Haruka-_

 _-NO TE ATREVAS A COLGARME NATSUKIIII-_

 _-Adiossssss- termina diciendo Nat de manera juguetona, antes de colgar_

 _-bien hecho cachorra justo a tiempo-digo riendo- aunque eso no era lo que tenias que decir- le digo al recordar que no mociono nada de lo que pusimos en la nota._

 _-lo sé, pero, dada la situación tuve que improvisar-_

 _-pues, lo hiciste muy bien- felicita Mikoto- ahora vámonos, hemos cumplido el objetivo, por ahora no podrán ubicarnos y tus padres tendrán noticias de ti-_

 _Nosotras asentimos, después de eso, volvimos a casa tranquilamente, y nos fuimos a dormir_

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Así que hoy es un día nuevo, después de desayunar, partimos hacia el trabajo, donde gracias a cierta peliazul, me la vivo diario ahí.

Llevamos dos horas de haber iniciado la jornada, ahora mismo estoy con la cachorra limpiando ventanas, cuando vemos un auto de lujo acercarse, del lado del conductor desciende una peli naranja de gran delantera, y de la puerta del copiloto, sale una joven castaña, muy bella por cierto, estoy por preguntarle a Nat quien es, pero al voltearla a ver, solo la encuentro con cara de idiota, viendo fijamente a la chica.

La doy un zape para que reaccione, lo cual provoca, que se queje, lo que llama la atención de las recién llegadas, y ahí entiendo la razón de la idiotez de Nat, pues la chica castaña, al verla se queda en shock, si, ahí uno cabos y entiendo que esa hermosa joven, debe ser nada más que Shizuru Fujino.

Mira que no tiene mal gusto la cachorra. Jajajaja, ah se me olvidaba también viene con ellas la mentirosa.

 **Shizuru**

Nos levantamos temprano, a pesar de desvelarnos, Mai nos preparo el desayuno, que estuvo delicioso, ahora vamos las tres rumbo al trabajo, Mai insiste en ir, para ver que tal ha mejorado en la cocina.

Acabamos de llegar, así que mientras bajamos del auto planeamos que hacer después de trabajar, estábamos en ello cuando oímos que alguien se quejo, al dar vuelta, me quedo en shock, pues veo nada más que a Natsuki, si MI Natsuki está ahí, esperen dije MI, no digo Natsuki está ahí. ¿Pero cómo?

-entro a trabajar aquí hace unas semanas- parece que Nina lee mi mente, pues me contesta sin exteriorizar mi pregunta.

-¿de qué hablan?- pregunta Mai, extrañada por el dialogo, yo no contesto, pues no puedo dejar de mirar a Natsuki, quien ahora mismo quiere golpear a la chica a su lado.

Camino hacia ella con una sonrisa dulce – Araña donde me vuelvas a golpear, no te la acabaras- la oigo decir a la pelirroja

-Ara, ara, no sabía que Natsuki podía ser una niña mala- y ahí estoy de nuevo coqueteando con ella, créanme me sale natural.

-ehh- me voltea a ver con sus hermosos ojos verdes- No, no, nada es eso Shizuru- me dice rápidamente

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo Nat-su-ki—

-A mi también Shizuru- me dice, con su hermosa sonrisa

Justo cuando voy a decirle algo mas, oigo que carraspean, y puedo ver que es Mai, quien se encuentra detrás de mi junto con Nina.

-bien Shiz, ¿no me presentaras? – Mai me dice juguetonamente, me conoce bien, y sabe que no soy así.

-oh claro Mai, te presento a Natsuki Kuga- digo tranquila – Natsuki, te presento a una de mis mejores amigas, Mai Tokiha- Mai me ve rara, por la forma en que la presente, por lo regular solo digo, su nombre, y los demás deducen lo que quieran, así me libro de muchos molestosos, pero en esta ocasión no quiero que Natsuki, piense otra cosa.

-un gusto, Kuga-san- el tono de Mai es precavido, se ha puesto en modo madre, pero a Natsuki parece no afectarle

-Lo mismo digo, Tokiha-san-

-Hola Nat -saluda, Nina, la familiaridad no me gusta nada, así como también recuerdo que no me dijo nada, sobre que Natsuki trabajaba aquí, de ser así, habría venido desde el primer día.

Oímos otro carraspeo, que proviene de la pelirroja

-No me presentas Nat- dice con una sonrisa, mientras que a mí, no me gusta la familiaridad con la que le habla-

-oh si claro ella es Nao… es mí-

-Novia- dice rápidamente la pelirroja

No soy cociente de porque, me quedo de piedra, y tengo unas ganas enormes de golpear a la dichosa Nao, solo veo de reojo como Nina esta tan sorprendida como yo.

-MENTIRAAAA- grita Natsuki- ella no es mi novia, Shizuru, es una amiga, que aun pienso porque lo es- dice mientras mira seria a la pelirroja

La susodicha solo se suelta a reír- Ara, ara, que es tan gracioso para Nao-san- mi aura negra se ha activado, cualquiera correría, pero a ella no

-bueno, por ahora una amiga, después no sabemos- dice coqueta viendo a Nat- además recuerda que vivir juntas ayuda-

Ok eso si me descoloco, como que Mi Natsuki, digo Natsuki, vive con ella, ahora sí, está muerta esta pelirroja descarada, pero antes de que mi instinto asesino salga, Nina interrumpe, y me dice que es hora de entrar, no le hago caso, aquí, correrá sangre.

Antes de que pueda hacer algo, Mai interviene, se despide de las chicas y me lleva del brazo a dentro

-que te pasa Mai- le digo molesta- aun no quería entrar-

-lo sé, pero no dejaría que mataras a esa chica-

-claro que no iba a hacer eso- me giro, para no ver a la cara a Mai

-aja, si como no, eso que te lo crea quien no te conozca- me dice divertida- pero ¿Por qué te enojaste tanto?- no pienso contestar eso, pero, para mi mala suerte entra Nina

-porque le gusta Natsuki y no quiere competencia- se suelta a reír la mi primita

-ohhhhh….te gusta Shiz!- si ahí está Mai, la Mai, que me hará burla hasta cansarse

-no...…no lo sé- digo desesperada, Mai y Nina solo me ven, luego entre ellas y se empiezan a reír- no encuentro lo gracioso- las miro seria, para que me hagan caso, pero no les importa

-veras Shiz- se acerca Mai – es gracioso, porque en el tiempo que te conozco, te han gustado personas, pero aun así, no tienes la misma actitud hacia ellas, como ahora con Natsuki, hasta fuiste específica al presentarme-

-cierto, y el hecho de que quieras matar a la gritona, quiere decir que te gusta mas de lo que crees, aunque aun no te des cuenta- miro a Nina curiosa, no tanto por lo que me dijo, si no, por la forma que llamo a la descarada

-¿gritona? Pregunta Mai- algo que quieras contar Nina- Mai mira de manera coqueta a Nina, quien solo se pone roja

Mai y yo nos miramos extrañadas, esa actitud, no es propia de Nina - Nina, ¿te gusta la pelirroja?- pregunto

-CLARO QUE NO- nos dice, aparentando estar ofendía

-dios miooooo- grita Mai- si te gustaaaaaaaaa-

-claro que no, no empieces a ver cosas, donde no las hay- Mai, se queda pensativa

-pero Nina, acabas de llamarla con un sobre nombre, y tu nunca haces eso-

-eso no quiere decir nada, simple mente me cae mal, por eso le puse así- Nina trata de parecer segura

-bueno, está bien, ya que a ninguna, le gusta, ninguna de las chicas, tengo camino libre, que tal y ahí está el amor de mi vida – nos mira coquetamente

-NI SE TE OCURRA Mai- si, le gritamos las dos, al entender lo que Mai dijo, ella solo se suelta a reír, pues hemos caído en su juego, de esa manera le hemos dicho que si hay interés

-Bien, porque no toman asiento y hablamos mas sobre el asunto- Nina y yo nos vemos resignadas, y tomamos asiento, para que empiece el interrogatorio de Mai

Mientras estoy sorprendida, por lo de Nina, pero en parte m encanta, si a Nina le gusta la dichosa Nao, como pienso, ella evitara que se acerque mucho a MI Natsuki

 **Natsuki**

Estoy pagando caro, el haber huido de casa, el karma parece seguirme y cobrarme el sufrimiento que le he dado a mis padres, llevaba días sin ver a Zuru, y cuando la vuelvo a ver la araña sale con sus cosas, que solo le dieron una mala interpretación a Zuru, todo me sale, mal

-ahora si te mato araña- le digo a la ingrata

-Vamos, cachorra, no te enojes, yo que iba a saber- pone su cara más angelical, pero no le creo, todo lo hizo a apropósito

-crees que poniendo esa cara te creeré- la miro enojada- todo fue apropósito-

La araña loca, me ve y se suelta a reír, literalmente se priva de la risa, mientras yo me enojo mas, pero antes de que la mate de verdad me habla

-vamos Nat, fue una broma- sigue riendo, para después ponerse seria- además, aunque sea bella, recuerda quien eres, y por ello no puedo permitir que tenga fácil el camino, debes darte a desear, no seas una facilota-

-de que rayos hablas- esta mujer me confunde

-mira Nat, cuando algo se consigue sin esfuerzo, no se valora, pero si te cuesta obtener lo que deseas, mas valor le das, así mismo, si le dejas la entrada muy fácil, que tal y ella solo juega contigo, pero si sabe que le interesas a alguien más, entonces tendrá más cuidado en cómo te trata, Nat no solo cuenta la cara bonita-

-pero Shizuru no es así- digo enojada

-eso no lo sabes- me mira seria la araña- si no mal recuerdo esta es la segunda vez que la vez, así que no puedes saber eso, por eso debes ir con cuidado, no todo tan fácil y para eso, yo estoy aquí mi querida amiga—

-entiendo, pero ¿entonces como de tratarla?-

-tú solo sigue, mis consejos y ya verás como todo sale bien-

-no sé si sea buena idea hacerte caso-

Ella solo se ríe, a la vez que me empieza a decir que será lo primero que hare, lo cual me gusta, así que manos a la obra.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Hola chicas!, lamento la demora, espero les guste es te cap. Saludos a todas!**

* * *

 **Shizuru**

Llevo tres días intentando platicar a solas con Natsuki, pero cada vez que me acerco a ella, aparece la tal Nao, lo cual no me permite hablar con ella, como quisiera.

Mi prima ha intentado ayudarme, pero no ha tenido éxito, pues la susodicha, pasa por alto sus ordenes, empiezo a pensar que está empeñada en no permitirme acercarme a Nat

Ahora mismo estoy en mi oficina pensando como acercarme a Nat, cuando oigo que tocan mi ventana, al voltear, ahí está Nat, sonrió y voy a abrir la ventana

-Ara, ara que agradable visita- le digo contenta

\- me alegra ser agradable y no una molestia- me dice, asomándose por la ventana

-Nat-su-ki, nunca será una molestia- me alegra verla, mas al notar que la molestosa no está cerca-¿puedo saber la razón de tan agradable visita?-

-veras, llevo un rato limpiando tu ventana- ok, de eso no me di cuenta- por lo que note, que no dejabas de dar vueltas, lo que me hace pensar que algo te preocupa-

-vaya, Natsuki es observadora- yo no me había percatado de su presencia- tienes razón, algo me preocupa-

-¿puedo ser de ayuda? – lo dice tan dulcemente, que hace que me guste mas

-veras en unas semanas vendrá un duque y este desea que se le prepare un platillo especial, pero no encuentro quien lo haga- no le diré que el no poder hablar con ella es mi preocupación-

-vaya, debe ser un platillo complicado, para que no haya chef que lo prepare, ¿puedo saber que platillo es?-

-Sashimi de Pez Fugu-

-Vaya si que es complicado- dice contrariada- ¿puedo saber de donde es el duque?

-Es el Duque Joseph Searrs de Argath- por un momento veo palidecer a Natsuki, lo cual me preocupa- Natsuki, ¿estás bien?- digo asustada, pero no me responde- ¿Natsuki?- no me contesta –NATSUKI – digo mas alto, lo que hace que reaccione

-eh, si, si estoy bien Shizuru, solo me quede pensando en algo- contesta rápidamente- no te preocupes, solo que, creo saber quién podría cocinar el pez fugu-

-¿enserio?-

-si, pero no te aseguro nada, deja veo si puede y yo te aviso-

-claro Natsuki, dile que le pagaremos bien- ella solo asiente y se despide rápidamente de mi, alegando que tiene que continuar con su trabajo, pero por alguna extraña razón no le creo mucho.

 **Natsuki**

Mi día iba de maravilla, encontré un excelente pretexto para hablar con Shizuru y sin la presencia de nao, todo iba bien, hasta que Zuru me menciono que vendría un duque de visita, no me afectaría de no ser, porque ese duque es nada más que el padre de Alyssa, por lo cual es muy seguro que ella venga y eso no es bueno para mí.

Así que como buena persona madura, corro con quien me sabe aconsejar de mejor manera en estas situaciones

-Naooo- llego rápidamente con ella, a la vez que la empiezo a zarandear mientras le digo rápido todo, mala idea, la malvada me hace una llave en el brazo, para calmarme - me duele-

\- ¿y crees que a mis neuronas no les dolió la zarandeada que me diste?-

-aun tienes – digo, mientras me empiezo a reír, lo cual hace que haga más presión- ok, ok lo siento, lamento haber zarandeado a tus neuronas –

-bien dicho cachorra, ahora dime, porque rayos bienes así- me dice después de soltarme

-vendrá el duque de Argath y cenara aquí en el restauran- su cara es un poema- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Estás segura?-

-sí, Shizuru me lo dijo-

-si es así, debe ser verdad- empieza a caminar en círculos mientras piensa, pero de repente se detiene- Esperaaa, tu y yo teníamos un trato nada de hablar, con Shizuru si yo no estaba cerca- me dice molesta

-enserio, te digo que vendrá Searrs y te preocupa más que haya hablado con Shizuru- le digo indignada

-si- me mira molesta- porque tú y yo teníamos un trato y lo rompiste Nat-

-pero, pero, es injusto, como quieres que la conozca, si no hablo con ella-

-no solo se conoce a las personas, hablando con ellas, se les conoce más, al ver sus acciones y como tratan a las personas que no son de su mismo nivel- me mira seria- Nat, solo no quiero que te lastimen- su tono se vuelve suave- aun no la conoces bien, no te ilusiones vale- yo solo asiento, será una loca desquiciada, pero siempre se preocupa por nosotras, es como una mamá pero de nuestra edad.

-bien, ahora volviendo a lo del duque, busquemos un lugar más privado donde hablar- Nao me toma de la mano, mientras nos dirigimos a no sé donde, para hablar con más calma.

 **Mikoto**

Estos días me han estado rolando por varias aéreas de trabajo, por lo regular no me quejo, a excepción de esta vez, verán, ahora me toca estar en la cocina, siendo un ayudante del chef, pero vaya chef que me ha tocado, en los tres días que llevo con él, ha hecho cada de desastre en la cocina, pues no sabe dirigir a sus empleados y peor aún, hace que platillos simples sean de lo peor, con sus ideas locas, gracias a dios, no todos los ayudantes le hacen caso, por ello, este lugar aun tiene estrellas.

No es que sea una buena cocinera, sin embargo, mi madre es una amante de la cocina, para ella, su sueño era instruirme en, el arte de la cocina, pero dada la situación, tuvo que aceptar que mi principal instrucción seria militar, aunque claro eso no me libro por completo de aprender a cocinar ciertos platillos, hasta Nao y Natsuki tuvieron que prender, aunque claro, de las tres Nao a tiene mejor sazón, por esos conocimientos que tengo, se que este chef es malísimo

Pero volviendo al problema, esta cocina es un desastre, sin un chef real.

He tratado de poner orden, pero como es lógico, quien le hace caso a la nueva, por ello recurrí a Sakomizu informándole de la situación, desde el primer día que llegue

Ya casi he terminado de pelar las papas, para el puré, cuando observo, como entra Sakomizu a la cocina, acompañado de dos hermosas jóvenes, a quienes no conozco, al parecer soy la única que se percata de su presencia, pues los demás siguen en sus actividades

Puedo notar como una de las jóvenes se dirige a Sakomizu, le dice algo y el asiente, después da un paso al frene y aplaude dos veces seguidas para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Buenas tardes- dice serio, a lo que todos responden de inmediato y dan una reverencia- puedo saber donde se encuentra el chef- oh si, el dichoso "chef" hace su a parición, después de estar perdido una hora

-Aquí, señor- dice saliendo de no sé donde- dirigiendo la cocina como siempre- huy si como no

-Ara, ara, pues parece todo lo contrario Yoichi-san- habla una de las jóvenes, es muy hermosa, además que tiene un porte autoritario y por la forma que empezó a temblar el chefsito, puedo deducir que tiene autoridad aquí.

-No comprendo a que se refiere Fujino-sama, aquí todo está bajo control-

-si todo está bajo control, porque veo a varios empleados sin saber que hacen y a otros cocinado lo que ellos desean, además de haber recibido quejas sobre su mala dirección aquí-

-Quejas!, quien se ha atrevido a quejarse!- voltea a ver a todos los presentes en la sala, quienes simplemente hacen oídos sordos a su queja

-Eso no es de importancia ahora Yoichi-san-

-Claro que es de importancia- interrumpe el hombre- se me está difamando, sin pruebas contundentes- afirma el hombre

-Ara, ara ¿nos acusa de difamación Yoichi-san?-

-sí, así es Fujino –sama – esa es una acusación que no puedo permitir, por dos razones uno, la acusación tiene pruebas y dos, no hacer nada, seria permitir que este hombre deshonre el nombre de esta dama

-Fui yo quien informo de todo lo sucedido - ahora todas las miradas se dirigen hacia mí, ese chefsito no se saldrá con la suya-

-Tuuuu- me amenaza con su dedo, me gustaría decirle que si desea consérvalo mejor lo baje, pero eso pondría en pánico a todos- tu qué vas a saber cómo dirijo mi cocina, SI ACABAS DE LLEGAR- me grita furioso

-no se requiere mucho tiempo para descubrí eso- sonrió - vera es fácil de ver, mas cuando intenta dar una instrucción mientras llena su crucigrama, o cuando no dirige bien a sus ayudantes a la hora de hacer una limpieza adecuada del lugar – cada vez me ve más furioso- esos son los detalles que hacen la diferencia, además que su comida no es tan rica-

Todo el lugar está en silencio, digamos que no es normal que un ayudante le hable a si, a alguien que consideraría su jefe, pero vamos, tengo más poder que todos los presentes en esta sala, solo que ellos no lo saben, por ello mismo aun no sé bien como responder a "alguien" que se cree mi jefe, sin ser de la Realeza o mis padres, por eso me meto en estas situaciones.

-En serio Fujino-sama ¿esa es su fuente de información?- dice desafiante, pero la joven ni se inmuta, así que antes de que le conteste, ella, lo hago yo.

-Parece tan seguro de si, como para desafiar a su mayor-jaja, no soy la mejor para decir esto

-NO TE MORDISE LA LENGUA-

Jaja, ahora sí que lo he hecho enojar, pero no me importa

-No- digo con una calma única- vera, a diferencia suya, yo si tengo pruebas contra su mal manejo, y dado que no quiere aceptarlo, tuve que intervenir, no soy como la mayoría de sus ayudantes, a quienes por cierto les cae mal, pero siguen aquí porque necesitan trabajo- las miradas siguen sobre mi- así, que por su propio bienestar, no siga desafiando a la dama, pues no tolerare hacia ella, una palabra más, que no sea dirigida con respeto-

Una, vez mas todo está en silencio, hasta que otro de sus ayudantes habla

-es cierto todo lo que la joven dice Fujino-sama, el no es un buen jefe, solo hace acto de presencia, cuando le convine, además de maltratarnos sin razón, no le importa la cocina, todo lo que le importa es el crédito-

Empiezan todos a quejar se dé el, diciendo todo lo que tenían guardado, no sé como sentirme, dado que he causado una revolución aquí, pero se lo tiene muy bien merecido, todo continua hasta que una suave voz los detiene

-aun con todas estas quejas que se reciben de usted, ¿se atreve a negar todo?- dice autoritaria la castaña

-sí, su voz, no vale nada, ellos solo son ayudantes, no tienen derecho a opinar sobre mi trabajo- a estas alturas, ya quiero golpear a este hombre tan altanero

-Más bien, es todo lo contrario- la otra joven habla, llamando la atención de todos- vera Yoichi-san, las personas con quienes trabajamos son las que más nos conocen, por ello su palabra, vale más de lo que piensa-

-Eso es lo que piensa una novata, aun hay cosas no aprende Tokiha-san, no es una chef graduada y con experiencia como la mía, como para querer darme una lección-

-Es verdad, aun no tengo mi título ni su experiencia, pero algo que yo tengo y usted no, es educación, educación en la forma de tratar a los demás y darles dignidad- dice la peli naranja, seria- además de que yo amo la cocina, cosa que usted no tiene-

El hombre esta rojo del coraje, tanto que pienso que reventara en cualquier momento y lo hace, pues tira su gorro al piso, gritando que este lugar no es nada sin él, trata de acercarse a ambas jóvenes, pero lo detengo al ponerme frente a ellas, lo que hace que retroceda, grite mas y al final dice que renuncia, pues no tolerara todo esto y bla bla bla.

Su partida, no hace más que alegrar a todos los presentes, quienes ya deseaban esto pero no hablan, Sakomizu va tras él, por lo que escuche, para terminar con el asunto de la manera correcta.

-Ara ara, gracias por defendernos- dicen a mis espaldas- y hacernos saber lo que sucedía aquí ¿puedo saber su nombre?-

-Mikoto, Mikoto Kanzaki- doy una reverencia a la joven castaña

-Vaya, que cambio tan radical, de insubordinada, a respetuosa- veo a la peli naranja, quien me ve divertida

-Honor a quien honor merece - le respondo seria

-No le haga caso, Kanzaki-san- interviene la castaña- solo le gusta molestar, soy Shizuru Fujino por cierto- me extiende la mano, la cual recibo de buena gana

-un gusto Fujino-sama-

-no es necesario el sama, Kanzaki-san- a lo cual asiento

-Mai Tokiha- me extiende la mano la peli naranja, la cual acepto- un gusto Mikoto – mi expresión debe ser graciosa, pues su risa se amplía mas, la razón, es que nadie en la vida se había a atrevido a llamarme por mi nombre, sin mi permiso, por lo que ahora mismo contengo las ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas por su atrevimiento.

Antes de hacer algo, Fujino interviene, diciendo que es un gusto que trabaje con ellos y agradeciéndome el informar lo que sucedía

-atención- llama la castaña, al personal – dada las situación, hemos decidió que Tokiha-san trabaje con nosotros en lugar del chef Yoichi, hasta que encontremos un suplente- todos empiezan a gritar de emoción, al parecer conocen a la joven y les agrada trabajar con ella- por lo cual agradeceré que la apoyen en todo- finaliza la castaña, a lo cual todos asienten emocionados.

-Manos a la obra- menciona Tokiha y empieza a dar instrucciones, así que ya veremos cómo me va con mi nueva jefa.

 **Nao**

Hoy es un día aburrido, después de estar de mesera, me han mandado a limpiar baños, gracias a cierta mentirosa, si hablo de Nina, me quito de mi amado servicio de mesas, la razón no la sé, pero lo más seguro es que sea por venganza, por lo de su amado auto.

Y es que ser mecerá, me ha gustado, para empezar el uniforme me hace ver sexi, pues no es el típico uniforme de blusa blanca y falda negra. Su color de falda es gris, con un chaleco del mismo tono, blusa blanca de manga larga con corbatín color vino y un pañuelo del mismo tono, enserio, me hace ver súper sexi, tanto así, que varias chicas me coquetearon, algunas me invitaron una copa de vino, pero mi trabajo maravilloso desapareció, cuando aquella mentirosa se dio cuenta, así que me quito de ahí.

Y así es como estoy, limpiando baños, donde ninguna chica linda me hace caso, mi mente estaba tramando un plan para volver a mi trabajo amado, cuando Nat llega corriendo diciéndome que el duque vendrá, después de una pequeña discusión me la llevo de ahí, a un lugar más privado para que nadie escuche.

Llegamos al cuarto de limpieza, donde cierro la puerta con llave, para hablar con ella

-bien cachorro, aquí nadie nos molestara- me siento en el piso mientras ella empieza a hablar como loca

-¡Que vamos a hacer!, los Searrs vendrán aquí, si nos ven darán aviso a mis padres! o peor aún le pueden mencionar el compromiso a Shizuru-

Yo solo veo como Nat habla sin parar, pensando en muchos escenarios, que terminarían mal, tiene una imaginación muy grande

-Tranquila, por eso estamos aquí, para evitar cualquiera de esos escenarios, para empezar, tenemos que saber la fecha exacta en que vendrán, ¿Que planean para esa fecha?¿ quiénes trabajaran? Tenemos que tener todos los detalles-

-pero como los conseguiremos sin levantar sospecha-

-estaremos atentas a cualquier detalle que digan- Nat asiente- escúchame Nat, te dejare acercarte más a Shizuru, pero con la condición que consigas información, ella mejor que nadie sabe los detalles- su cara se ilumina- pero te aclaro solo dejare que te acerques mas, no quiere decir que tengas carta libre eh –

-Esta bien, esta bien- me dice rápidamente- o por cierto algo que me entere es el platillo que quiere comer-

-Y eso en que nos sirve- digo contrariada

-A que tengamos más información, veras Searrs quiere Sashimi de Pez Fugu-

Ok, eso si sirve, dado que dicho platillo es algo complicado de hacer, más que nada porque es una especialidad de Iliria, lo que hace que no cualquiera lo cocine.

-déjame adivinar ¿no tienen quien lo prepare?- Nat asiente, es lógico que nadie de aquí lo haga, es un platillo muy difícil el mínimo error en el, mataría a su consumidor - y eso como nos ayuda Nat

-Le dije a Shizuru que conocía a alguien que lo podía preparar-

-ohhh, no, no y mas no- veo como me mira y sé muy bien qué es lo que trama – ni, lo sueñes-

-Vamos Nao, tú lo sabes cocinar muy bien, incluso mejor que Mikoto- me dice – además, como tu prepararías el platillo te darán muchos datos del evento-

-no, no y no, sabes muy bien que tenemos prohibido hacerlo, si Yurisa-sama se enterara, me mataría-

-Vamos, de cuando acá eres una miedosa-

-No soy una miedosa, pero sabes muy bien que se enterara- sé muy bien que lo hará, porque si preparo el pez Fugu, Mikoto le dirá, pues Yurisa-Sama es su madre, fue ella quien nos enseño a preparar ese platillo, dado que es su especialidad, aunque no estudio gastronomía, sabe cocinar también, que deja de lado a los mejores chef.

-vaya, eres una miedosa, gallina, gallina- me empieza a decir, mientras hace sonidos de gallina y cacaraquea como una

-sabes muy bien que no lo soy- le amenazo- es mas porque no le dices a Mikoto que lo prepare- en cuento se lo digo para al instante de cacaraquear

-Noooo, esa mujer me mataría, con tan solo mencionarlo- dice llena de miedo

-sabes muy bien que no lo hará, su juramento se lo impide, así que no me vengas con esa escusa-

-Rayos, no importa, sabes muy bien que ella se negara, así que no tengo opción- me dice con su cara de cachorro abandonado- además te queda mejor a ti, la última vez que Mikoto lo preparo, casi nos mata-

Suelto la risa al recordar eso, fue hace unos meses, Yurisa-sama nos mando llamar y nos ordeno preparar el pez, a lo cual lo hicimos, pero el de Nat, se quemo y el de Mikoto iba muy bien hasta que en un corte abrió el hígado, haciendo que la toxina se regara, envenenando todo el pez, solo el mío, salió bien.

-aun así Nat, nunca he preparado un pez Fugu, sin la supervisión de Yurisa-sama-

-vamos Nao, yo se que puedes, hare lo que me pidas con tal de que lo hagas sii- esperen dijo lo que pida muajja

-Haber Nat, para que prepare el pez, tendrías que hacer tres cosas-

-cuales- su emoción es grande, cree que lo hare, pero no es tan fácil para mí, Yurisa-sama, es como una madre, le tengo mucho cariño, admiración y respeto, por ello no puedo faltar a mi palabra de no preparar el pez Fugu, si no es para la corte Real de Iliria y bajo su supervisión.

-primero, haz que me devuelvan a servicio de mesas- que, tengo que aprovechar, Nat asiente convencida

-no creo que sea difícil, Shizuru puede hacer eso-

-eso no es todo Nat, aquí viene la parte difícil- me mira atenta- sabes muy bien que no me gusta faltar a mi palabra, así que necesito que consigas el permiso de Yurisa-sama, para que lo prepare y que Mikoto esté de acuerdo, para que me acompañe en la preparación-

Nat no dice nada, pues ha entiendo que no hare ese pez, a menos que Minagi-sama lo autorice.

-No podrías, hacérmelo más fácil Nao- su cara es de suplica

-No, Nat, no faltare a mi palabra-

-De acuerdo veré que podemos hacer, quizás una llamada, así como con Haruka- su mente empieza a trabajar para buscar una solución- Pero para eso, necesito convencer a Mikoto primero-

-Tu convence a la gatita y después yo te ayudo con lo demás-

-pero, pero-

-Nada, Nat la gatita es tuya, convénsela primero-

-De acuerdo- me dice resignada

-Bien, vámonos, que tengo que terminar ese baño- me dirijo a la puerta, pero después de quitar el seguro, no puedo abrir

-Rayos, esta cosa se atoro- Nat se acerca para ayudarme, así entre las dos tratamos de abrirla

-No se puede araña-

-Ya se deja le doy un empujón- si, pensaba darle solo yo, pero a la cachorra se le ocurrió unirse, por lo cual al impactar, la puerta se abre, pero caemos al piso, quedando yo encima de Nat, en una posición un poco comprometida.

Al levantar la vista, me encuentro con un par de ojos rojos, queriéndome matar, así como van avanzando las cosas, no volveré con vida a Iliria, gracias a una castaña furiosa.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Hola a todas, lamento la demora, espero les guste este cap, saludos!**

* * *

 **NAO**

-Hoy es un día bello, los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla, dando alegría a un nuevo día.-

Cierro, mi libro al leer esa frase, que gran diferencia hay entre el libro y mi ahora, pues mientras ahí todo brilla, aquí no para de llover.

Últimamente en Velad, el clima ha estado muy frio y lluvioso, por lo cual me he enfermado.

Algo que contribuyo a eso, fue que a cierta mentirosa, se le ocurrió mandarme a limpiar la azotea, si, aun seguimos en una lucha campal, Por haberme quitado de mi servicio de mesas, me vengue como era debido, poniendo accidentalmente, sal a su café, en lugar de azúcar, su cara fue épica al probarlo, pero bueno me la regreso.

El problema para mí fue, cuando intente bajar. La puerta estaba atorada.

Trate de abrirla pero no lo logre, grite por ayuda, pero nadie me escucho, así fue como permaneció casi cinco horas en el aire frio y una leve lluvia.

Hasta que la misma mentirosa, subió a buscarme y casi se infarta, al ver como estaba.

Después de eso me llevaron al médico rápido, el cual me mando reposo, por una semana, aunque no me paso nada grave, si termine con Rinitis viral, así que a descansar.

Así es como he pasado los últimos cinco días, por lo cual ya me siento mejor, Mikoto y Nat, han cuidado de mí y se han encargado de la limpieza, comida y compras.

Por eso, hoy les preparare la cena, así que me levanto de la cama, me pongo presentable, con mi bata blanca, mi pijama negra con ositos, y mis pantuflas negras.

Salgo de la recamara y me dirijo a la cocina, pensando que preparare.

Nuestro departamento no es muy grande ni lujoso, pero si muy cómodo y presentable. Después de convencer a Mikoto de quedarnos, busque un lugar donde vivir, no fue fácil, pues tenía que ser algo, que en apariencia, tres jóvenes estudiantes, con trabajos de medio tiempo, pudieran solventar.

Pero lo logre, a unos diez minutos de distancia del restauran, encontré un pequeño edificio, donde estaban rentando, después de una breve platica con el dueño, me mostro el ultimo departamento que le quedaba libre.

Este se encontraba en el quinto y último piso, al entrar, me encanto, era amplio, con un enorme ventanal que tenía una buena vista, piso laminado, de color chocolate, las paredes pintadas de blanco y los muebles a juego, el dueño había vivido ahí, pero recientemente se había casado, así que se mudaría aun lugar más amplio.

Me dio un recorrido por el lugar, mostrándome que solo tenía una recamara, dos baños, uno en la recamara y otro en la sala, la cual era una misma con la cocina, que solo era dividida por una barra.

Los muebles y la decoración eran muy buenos, así que le propuse, rentármelo tal y cual estaba. Para mi suerte, acepto.

Fue así como teníamos ya un lugar más propio, los únicos cambios que realizamos, fue quitar la cama matrimonial, por una litera y una individual.

La cocina estaba equipada, así que la dejamos tal cual, a la sala, lo único que se agrego fue una consola de juegos y un pequeño comedor.

Si alguien llegaba a dudar, diríamos que el dueño era un tío, por ello nos había dado un mejor precio, ya saben por las dudas.

Al revisar la nevera, veo que tengo los ingredientes necesarios, para hacer una buena lasaña, así que empiezo la elaboración, mientras escucho un poco de música.

Una vez que la he puesto en el horno, pongo el contador, para sacar la lasaña a tiempo, por la hora que es, se que estará justo antes de que lleguen las chicas.

Así que termino de limpiar la cocina rápidamente.

Como aun tengo tiempo, me daré una ducha rápida, entro al baño de la sala, pues es más amplia la regadera ahí, dejo la música para relajarme un rato, bajo el agua caliente.

Una vez terminado mi baño, busco la toalla, pues no he llevado ropa, estoy envolviéndome en ella, cuando oigo que la puerta principal se abre, y escucho la voz de Natsuki.

-Vaya, ya era hora de que llegaras cachorra, mira que me dejaste solita- le reclamo, saliendo del baño.

Justo en ese momento, puedo notar que Natsuki no está sola, si señoras, mi suerte es grande, pues justo al lado de ella esta Fujino, si, la misma que hace días me quería matar, por estar sobre Natsuki.

Su rostro ahora mismo, me dice que me quiere matar otra vez jaja.

-Ara, ara, Nao-San- no sabía que le gustaba exhibirse ante los demás- su tono de voz, hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi columna vertebral, pero no se lo deje ver y como soy una suicida total, vamos a picarle tantito.

-Claro que no Fujino-san, solo lo hago para Natsuki- le contesto mientras le giño un ojo a Nat – Como suelen decir, quien no enseña, no vende- si, muero aquí! Quiero que mi tumba diga, y lo volvería a hacer jaja.

-NAO, ¿QUE RAYOS HACES ASÍ EN LA SALA?- justo llega Mikoto y con ella, la mentirosa y Tokiha-san, por alguna razón Nina se puso roja al verme, pero antes de contestarle a Mikoto, Natsuki se disculpa con las chicas y me jala rumbo a la recamara, para mas disgusto de la castaña.

-Ni se te ocurra darme un sermón, Natsuki- le digo la estar ya a solas- yo que iba a saber que tu crush vendría contigo-

-No pienso sermonearte, solo quería que te cambiaras rápido o te enfermaras mas-

-¿No estás molesta conmigo?- eso sí que me extraña

-No- su mirada es divertida

-¿por qué no?, ¿Natsuki estas enferma?-

Ella solo se empieza a reír, lo que me extraña mas- Araña, hace unos días ni querías hablar, porque tenias mucha fiebre, algo que nos preocupo mucho a Mikoto y a mí, por ello el que molestaras a Zuru, indica que te sientes mejor y eso me tranquiliza-

-pero si, solo fue un pequeño resfriado- aseguro, rápidamente.

Nat, solo sonríe, me pide que me vista y me abrigue bien, antes de ir a saludar a las visitas como es propio-

-espera- la detengo justo antes de que abra la puerta

-dime- se gira a verme

-¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?-

-Bueno, Nina, se ha sentido muy culpable, por lo que paso, así que quería disculparse y ver como seguías, Mai y Shizuru, querían saludar también-

-así que siente culpa la mentirosa eh-

-Nao- me dice seria al ver mi rostro de maldad- no la hagas sentir mal ¿de acuerdo? –

-ok, está bien, pero que quede claro que me quitas la diversión-

Nat solo niega, antes de que se vaya, le digo que saque la lasaña del horno, a lo que asiente.

Empiezo a buscar un pijama limpio de color blanco y un suéter negro, con una araña en el centro, calcetas y mis pantuflas.

Después de amarrarme el cabello, salgo de la habitación y veo como Nina, Shizuru y Nat, platican en la sala, mientras Mikoto y Mai, andan en la cocina.

-Mikoto ¿has retirado la lasaña del horno?- Ella, asiente, con una enorme sonrisa, le encanta la lasaña.

Me acerco a las chicas y saludo a cada una, de manera apropiada, Mai, se ha sentado junto a Nina y Shizuru, mientras Nat, está en un sillón de una sola plaza, por lo cual tomo asiento, en el otro sillón.

-Y como se ha sentido Nao-san-

-Mucho mejor, Tokiha-san-

-muy formal, dime Mai- me dice con una sonrisa, a lo cual solo asiento

-Me alegro que este mejor Nao-san- habla Nina, quien desde que salí, solo se dedicaba a mirarme.- es bueno saber que te recuperas rápidamente-

-Gracias, Nina-san- su rostro muestra sorpresa, por como la llame, algo lógico considerando que siempre le digo mentirosa.

Las chicas siguieron haciéndome preguntas sobre mi salud, mientras Nat y Mikoto preparaban la mesa, pues resulta, que las invitaron a cenar, la única que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos era Fujino.

Una vez lista la mesa, servidos los platos y las copas de vino, nos dispusimos a cenar, aunque a mí, no me dieron vino por mis medicamentos. Pero como era lógico, proteste, aunque no me hicieron caso.

-Esta deliciosa, la lasaña, Nao-san-

-Es grato, saber eso, mas viniendo de usted Tokiha-san-

-Mai, llámame Mai, ya te lo había pedido- ante su comentario, solo asiento.

Todas continuamos cenando en silencio, la realidad era un poco incomodo.

-Es un bonito departamento- mociono Fujino, buscando romper el silencio.

-sí, Nao lo encontró, además de que esta aun precio accesible-

-claro, como estudiantes requieren, un lugar barato, de esa manera no se ven en aprietos-comento Mai

-también podrían, solicitar estar en alguna residencia escolar-

\- nos gusta más la libertad y privacidad del departamento- le contesto a Nina, por lo cual solo asiente.

-¿ustedes han estado de intercambio en alguna ocasión?-pregunto Natsuki

-Yo hace estuve un año en Argath, pero pedí estar en una residencia-dijo Fujino

-Es raro que haya, pedido estar en residencia, cuando pudo haber estado en un lujoso departamento Fujino-san-

-lo es- me mira seria- dada la posición económica de mi familia, aun si, nunca me ha gustado llamar la atención-

-algo, raro, los jóvenes de su nivel, tienden a ser personas orgullosas, con complejo de superioridad, nulo interés en los demás y buscando siempre la atención-

Mi comentario la ha molestado y ofendido a la vez, pues rápidamente su mirada se afila y me contesta

-sí, la mayoría lo son, ¿pero no cree que es algo inmaduro eh injusto, juzgar a todos, por las acciones de unos?-

Antes de que le contestara, Natsuki intervino, lógicamente buscando evitar una pelea, así que recurrió a Nina y Mai, quienes contestaron su pregunta, Nina, diciendo que aun no había estado de intercambio.

Lo contrario de Mai, quien mociono haber salido muchas veces, dado su amor por la gastronomía.

-Waoo, sí que han sido muchos viajes-

-así es Natsuki, y si mis planes salen bien, este año, planeo ir a uno más-

-¿otro?- digo sorprendida- ¿adónde planea ir ahora?-

-Iliria- dice con una sonrisa enorme, lo que provoca que Mikoto la mire, Nat casi se ahogue con el vino y yo, abra los ojos como platos.

-¿iliria?- pregunta Nat medio nerviosa- curiosa elección –

-Lo sé, muchos me han dicho loca, por solicitar ir de intercambio, pues es muy, pero muy raro que acepten, tienen una política muy estricta a la hora de aceptar nuevos alumnos-

-Su excelencia, en la educación les permite reservarse el derecho de admisión- Mikoto habla por primera vez desde que nos sentamos a la mesa- además de que no se basan tanto en lo económico, si no, en su intelecto-

-Eso es algo que me llamo la atención, para los institutos de iliria, es más importante el intelecto, por eso apoyan a sus alumnos, sin importar su clase social-

-De esa manera de asegura su crecimiento como nación-

-así es Natsuki- dice Mai – parece que conocen de iliria-

-Etoo, un poco, es un lugar con una cultura fascinante- contesta Nat, medio nerviosa

-¿han visitado iliria?-

-No- contesto rápido, pues con estas dos locas a mi lado, capaz terminan diciendo que si- hemos leído mucho sobre su cultura, costumbres, gastronomía y gobierno, solamente-

-así es, por ello conocemos varias cosas sobre el país- dice Nat

-oh, entiendo, iliria es un lugar único- dice con ilusión.

-Ara, ara Mai, en verdad quieres ir ahí-

-¡así es Shiz!- contesta, así empezó el interrogatorio, para que les contáramos lo que sabíamos **.**

 **Natsuki**

Una vez terminada la cena, nos instalamos en la sala para continuar la plática, ya habíamos adelantado algunos temas culturales, pues Mai tenía muchas dudas, al parecer en velad, no había mucha información acerca de iliria.

Mikoto sirvió café, dado que no había dejado de llover, el frio había aumentado -Vaya, tiene una cultura muy linda Iliria-  
-Así es Mai-san-

-Ara, veo que a Natsuki, también le llama mucho la atención-  
-así es, Shizuru-  
-Vaya, ahora a mí también me dio curiosidad conocer iliria- mencionó Nina

-Natsuki-  
-Dime Mai-  
\- tengo otra pregunta, por lo que me he enterado, Iliria, tiene la mejor monarquía, o eso se dice, ¿realmente es así?-

Esa pregunta, me dejo en blanco, el que yo contestara algo relacionado con mi familia, no era dar un punto muy objetivo, aunque ellas no lo supieran.  
Pero antes de dar una respuesta Nao se me adelanto.

-bueno, eso es lo que se dice en los libros, pero siendo realistas, muy pocos de ellos plasman la verdad en cuanto a sus gobernantes-

-así es- completo Mikoto- por ello para saber bien, lo más recomendable es visitar el lugar y preguntar a su gente, eso permite tener un mejor conocimiento.-

-Es cierto-

-Yo en lo personal, no creo que sea muy diferente a las demás monarquías-  
-Bueno, cada monarquía es distinta Nina, algunas por ejemplo, no sueltan tradiciones antiguas, como los matrimonios arreglados o sobre quien sucederá al rey, por otro lado hay quienes han cambiado algunas leyes, afín de mantener su monarquía-

\- Pues no he sabido de alguna que realice eso Nao-

-La misma monarquía de Iliria lo ha hecho- menciono seria Mikoto- esa es la razón de que la Dinastía Kruger se mantenga en el trono, ochocientos años después de su instauración.

-ara ara, así que después de todo si ha tenido problemas-

-Ninguna Dinastía, está libre, Fujino-san, aunque el gobierno Kruger, ha sido pacífico desde su instauración, al no tener revueltas o ataques directos contra la familia Real, ha tenido otros problemas, que le han amenazado seriamente-

-Ara, como cuales Mikoto-san-

-Como el hecho de que un hijo único y heredero a la corona, esté dispuesto a renunciar a todo, por amor-

La sorpresa, fue evidente en el rostro de las chicas, pero aunque sea difícil de creer, realmente había pasado, el linaje familiar había estado en riesgo, gracias a uno de mis antepasados.

-¿Como sucedió eso?-  
-Verán- comento, para llamar la atención de todas- es una historia algo larga, ¿desean que se las cuente?-

-SII- dijeron al unísono

-bueno, pondré mas café, mientras Nat empieza a contar- mencionó Nao

-bueno, esta historia se remonta a muchos años atrás, el Reino de Iliria era gobernando por el Rey Hayato II y su esposa la Reina Sakura di Kruger.  
De su unión, nació el Príncipe Haruki, quien seria hijo único, dado los peligros que enfrento la Reina al darlo luz.  
Como todo Príncipe creció siendo instruido, para ser el próximo gobernante.  
Pero a pesar de tener todo a su alcance, no se le veía feliz, era muy callado y solitario, no le gustaba convivir con su reino, para muchos su aptitud demostraba nulo interés por su pueblo.  
Por ello hubo quienes aseguraron que sería un pésimo Rey, algo que preocupaba a sus padres, como a la corte.  
Lo llegaron a llamar El príncipe de Hielo.

-Que triste- dijo Nina, recibiendo un shhh por parte de todas.

-Si, sin embargo todo estaba a punto de cambiar. Un día mientras se encontraba en su paseo matutino, vio en la orilla de un lago, aun hermosa joven, que daba de beber a sus pequeñas ovejas, aunque tuvo el impulsó de acercarse, no lo hizo, prefirió mirarla en secreto.  
El tenía miedo, que al acercarse se espantara, mas al distinguir sus ropajes reales que lo distinguían como príncipe, la fama que había adquirido al ser solitario, no le ayudaría mucho.  
Aun así, llego el momento en que deseaba hablarle, por lo cual después de casi un mes de verla en secreto, decidió acercarse, para ello consigo ropa sencilla, de las que solían usar quienes trabajaban en el campo, consigo unas cuantas ovejas y las escondió en un pequeño granero que logro comprar en secreto.  
Así, con el corazón acelerado a mil, se acerco al lago, cerca de la hora, en que ella llegaría, así estuvo un rato hasta que aquella joven llego.  
Su belleza en la distancia, no se comparó con verla de cerca, era una joven hermosa en verdad, con su cabello color negro, sus facciones tan delicadas como una muñeca de porcelana, sus ojos de color rojo que terminaron de conquistar al solitario Príncipe.- En ese momento de la historia, no pude evitar mirar a Shizuru, la cual me correspondió la mirada con una bella sonrisa, al igual que mi antepasado, me habían capturado unos bellos ojos rojos-

-Que paso después!- dijo Mai

-Bueno, al inicio la joven se espanto de verlo, pues nunca había visto a nadie por el lago, sin embargo el la tranquilizó, le conto que hace poco había llegado al lugar. Ese día, apenas cruzaron palabra. Aun así el asistió día tras día al mismo lago, conforme paso el tiempo, fueron hablando mas y mas. Poco a poco fue surgiendo un sentimiento.  
Al cabo de unos meses estaban perdidamente enamorados.-

-El amor- dijo en suspiro Mai

-El joven tuvo cambios, de ser serio y callado, ahora se le veía sonriente y de animoso, en las reuniones con el Rey y su consejo, participaba, buscando que se ayudara a ciertas zonas del reino. Vestido de campesino, había conocido más de cerca las necesidades de su nación, además de conocer a las personas que componían su futuro reino.

El Rey, estaba fascinado con la nueva actitud de su hijo, pero a la vez le preocupaba. Lleno de curiosidad decidió seguirlo en secreto, para conocer la razón de su cambio.

Vio como salía a caballo, como llegaba a un granero, para después verlo salir vestido de campesino y con un pequeño rebaño de ovejas, pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue ver el comportamiento de su heredero, hacia la joven que llegaba al lago.

El rey entendió todo prontamente, por lo cual se enfureció, entendía la gravedad del asunto.

La ley estipulaba que ningún heredero podía casarse con un plebeyo, de desobedecer dicha ley, seria obligado a renunciar a la corona.

-NOO!- Nina y Mai, gritaron, parecían dos pequeñas, de lo emocionadas que estaban al oír la historia

-Por ello, aquella misma tarde el rey, mando a llamar a su hijo. Tuvieron una fuerte pelea, pues el Rey, había decidido, que su hijo se casaría con una joven princesa del reino vecino, a lo que el Príncipe Haruki, se negó rotunamente, diciendo, que prefiera mil veces renunciar a sus derechos sobre el trono, que a su amada dama-

-Muy bien dicho, es una estupidez, querer forzar a alguien, a casarse con quien no ama- el tono molesto en las palabras de Shizuru, no paso desapercibido para mí.

-Muy cierto, Shizuru, aun así el Rey estaba empeñado evitar aquello, por lo cual acudió directamente a la joven dama, a quien le ofreció, toda clase de fortuna, con el objetivo que dejara a su hijo, ella por su parte rechazo cualquier oferta realizada por el Rey, aun así, le aseguro que buscaría hacer que el príncipe cumpliera con su deber, aunque eso le costara renunciar a su gran amor por el-

-NOOOOOOO! – el grito de las chicas me hizo brincar

\- dime que no lo hizo, dime que no renuncio a él- me decía Nina, con una clara preocupación

-ohh claro que si lo hizo- dijo nao divertida- incluso se caso con otro para que él se olvidara de ella-

-PORQUE! SI LO AMA- dijo casi al borde del llanto.

-Nina, no fue así, Nao solo esta engañándote- dije seria

Nao al ver la reacción de Nina, simplemente se soltó a reír, está molesta por la broma, se lanzo sobre Nao, quien al estar sentada en la orilla del sillón, termino con Nina arriba de ella, en el suelo.

Lo que provoco que todas empezaran a reír, a excepción de Nao.

-bueno bueno, continuando, con la historia. Ella si termino con el príncipe, para dolor de él, de esa manera se aseguraba que el príncipe, desistiera de renunciar al trono. El rey al enterarse, estaba muy contento, pues sin la joven de por medio, su hijo no se negaría a cumplir con su deber.

El Rey intento, darle una gran fortuna a la joven, por sus acciones pero ella nuevamente le rechazo, le dijo al Rey, que la única razón por la que había renunciado a su amor, era para beneficiar al reino, pues si el joven príncipe no ascendía al trono, la Dinastía Kruger desaparecería, puesto que no había ningún otro heredero, lo que provocaría grandes problemas en el reino, pues al morir el, se desataría una guerra por el trono.

Esa respuesta impresiono al rey, la joven había sido más sensata, mientras él había pensado solo en cumplir su deseo, ella había visto más allá, después de eso él se retiro.

Su hijo, acepto su compromiso con la princesa, pero para pesar del Rey, el joven animado y feliz, se había ido de nuevo, antes todos, volvió a ser, el Príncipe de Hielo.-

-Y colorín colorado, esta historia se ha acabado- dijo Nao

-Ya no te creeré Nao- le contesto Nina, sacándole la lengua

-asiendo esas caras ¿te atreves a decirme inmadura, a mí?-

-Si Nao-

-Ara ara, ¿pueden dejar de pelear?- mociono molesta Shizuru – Natsuki, ¿así termino su historia?-

-No Shizuru- le respondí con una sonrisa- Es verdad que el príncipe acepto el compromiso, pero el dolor en sus ojos era notorio, el día de su fiesta de compromiso, su madre le pidió que tratara de sonreír, el no aseguro nada.

Se presento en la fiesta y cumplió con su protocolo, hasta el momento, en que se anunciaba la llegada de su futura esposa, tomo su posición al final de las escaleras, esperando el descenso de su prometida.

Pero en ningún momento levanto la vista, ni siquiera al oír las trompetas anunciar el descenso de ella, al sentir una delicada mano sobre la suya, levanto al fin, la vista, al hacerlo su corazón se acelero y su rostro relejo una gran sorpresa, ante el estaba su amada joven, viéndolo con una hermosa sonrisa, lo que le provocó el impulso de besarla, para corroborar que era ella-

-Que hermosoooo!- corearon todas

-¿pero como paso?-

-El Rey le dijo a su hijo, que al ver el cambio que aquella joven había ocasionado en él, y lo que el sufría por ella, no se perdonaría, unirlo con alguien que no amara, por eso, contra todo pronóstico, el mismo se había encargado de eliminar aquella Ley, la alegría de su hijo, le mostro que había tomado una sabia decisión.

En su misma fiesta de compromiso el rey dio un regalo a cada uno.

Para él, una Corona de Oro blanco con esmeraldas incrustadas, la cual llamó Cristal de Hielo Plateado, hecha como recordatorio de quien había sido el príncipe.

Y para ella, la ahora princesa Kaori, una corona con pequeños hilos de oro blanco que servían para sujetar las bellas gemas Amatistas, en ella, dando la ilusión de ser una corona hecha en su totalidad Amatista, a la que llamaron, La Graciosa Amatista de Sonrisa Hechizante, pues con su sabiduría, había velado por Iliria, antes que por ella misma.

A esa hermosa Joven se le llego a conocer como, la Princesa de Fuego pues con su amor tan fuerte y cálido como el fuego, había logrado hacerse paso al corazón del príncipe de hielo.

Ambas coronas las usarían el día que se convirtieran en reyes, desde entonces todo heredero a la corona es llamado hijo de Hielo y fuego, en honor a ese gran amor-

-Qué hermoso!-

\- ¿Y que paso con las coronas después? –

-Bueno Mai, aun existen, de hecho, el Cristal de Hielo, es la corona que se pone sobre cada nuevo Rey, sin embrago la Graciosa Amatista no-

-Ara ara, ¿No todas las reinas las heredan?-

-No. Esa bella corona, ha sido símbolo del gran amor, aunque se anulo la ley sobre con quien se podía casar un heredero, no dejaron de realizarse matrimonios arreglados, muchos en los cuales, no hubo amor verdadero, por ello varios reyes reusaron poner a la Graciosa Amatista sobre sus esposas, prefiriendo hacerles otras coronas. Desde la Hermosa Reina Kaori, solo cuatro de las quince reinas después de ella, la han usado, siendo la ultima, la Hermosa Reina Saeko Di Kruger-

-Parece que Natsuki es admiradora, de la Reina- menciona Shizuru con un tono receloso

-¿Admiradora?, más bien ama a esa mujer- Nao, como siempre ayudando

-Es una historia hermosa, gracias por contárnosla Natsuki-

-cuando gusten Mai-

Después de eso platicamos un rato más, hasta que las chicas se despidieron, las acompañe a su auto, mientras Nina hablaba algo con nao, con la Araña entretenida, me acerque a Shizuru.

-Gracias por todo Natsuki, ha sido una agradable noche-

-Gracias a ustedes, por venir-

-Es un placer estar con Natsuki-

Su comentario hizo que me ruborizara, lo que provoco una risita en Zuru, la cual me encanto.

-por cierto Shizuru –

-Dime Nat-su-ki-

-Etoo, quería saber si, quisieras ir a dar una vuelta el conmigo, pasado mañana-

-Claro que sí, me encantaría!-

-Perfecto! –

Quedamos a una hora, no pudimos decir más, pues Nina llego a nuestro lado, nos despedimos y vi su auto alejarse por la avenida.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿enserio tenias que contarles la historia de los Reyes de hielo y fuego?-

-que te puedo decir, me salió natural-

-Aja, como digas cachorra-

Entre Mikoto y yo, limpiamos todo lo que quedo, al terminar tome un ducha, después me recosté en mi cama, había sido un largo día y tenía que descansar.


	13. Capitulo 13

_**Hola a todas, lamento la espera, ahora si un nuevo cap, espero les guste mil disculpas por la tardanza**_

* * *

 **Shizuru**

Mi paciencia está al límite.

Estos días he soportado muchas cosas, como que mi padre apareciera de la nada, tratando de controlar el evento, pues según él tiene que ser perfecto.

Lo que más me molesto, es que gracias a él, no puede asistir a mi cita con Natsuki, por sus juntas de improviso.

Vaya ni siquiera he podido disculparme adecuadamente con ella.

Hoy es el gran día, si, es la cena del duque, así que hoy es el día más atareado, pues estamos terminando los detalles.

Uno de los más importantes es sobre la preparación del pez Fugu, me inquieta que Nao sea quien lo prepare, mas por que reusó que Mai estuviera presente en la preparación, pero es la única opción que tengo.

Otro detalle son las mascaras que usaran los meseros, si, por alguna razón el duque pidió que los meseros lleven mascaras, pero hemos optado mejor por antifaces, sin embargo no han llegado a un.

Me levanto de mi escritorio, a fin de estírame un poco, camino al salón principal, puedo ver como los trabajadores están terminado los últimos detalles, sigo mi camino hasta que veo algo increíble que me roba el aliento.

Parada como si nada esta Natsuki, pero no está con su típico uniforme de limpieza.

Hoy será mecerá, así que luce el uniforme de gala, el cual consiste en un pantalón negro, con camisa blanca y chaleco mitad negro, mitad dorado, con el cuello de los mismos colores pero invertidos, con un lindo moño negro.

El uniforme le sienta de maravilla, por lo cual se ve más hermosa.

-cierra la boca o empezaras a babear- Mai se burla de mi, como siempre- sabes, en vez de verla de lejos, deberías acercarte a ella y hablar-

\- No puedo, aun me siento mal, por no haber ido a la cita-

-te sientes mal, porque no te has disculpado como debes, así que deja ese temor y acércate como dios manda-

-pero….-

Estaba a punto de contestar, cuando Nina llego a nuestro lado, diciendo que los antifaces habían llegado, como era de esperar, Mai le quito la caja a Nina, diciéndome que fuera a entregarlos personalmente a cierta mesera.

Siempre soy decidida, sin embargo cuando se trata de Natsuki todo cambia, por alguna razón su sola presencia me pone muy nerviosa, por ello me acobardo y termino mandando a otro empleado a realizar la entrega.

Me retiro lo antes posible para que ella no me vea, soy una cobarde lo sé, pero la culpa me corroe, la culpa de haber la dejado plantada, mi padre organizo una reunión ese día, por lo que no puede ni avisarle que no llegaría, lo mucho que puede decirle después fue un lo siento.

Sacudo mi mente para distraerme, tengo que hacer algo para discúlpame como se debe.

Con ese pensar me dirijo a mi oficina de nuevo, pero en el camino puedo oír una discusión.

Me rio al percatarme de que es Nina y Nao quienes pelean, es divertida la escena, pues ambas están de un lado de la puerta de la cocina, Nina tratando de abrirla para entrar, mientras que Nao la bloquea para evitar que pase.

-Déjame entrar Nao- oigo alegar a Nina- tengo que supervisar que todo esté en orden-

-Aquí todo está en orden mentirosa, así que ve a supervisar a otro lado-

-¡DEJA DE DECIRME MENTIROSA!- me rio bajito, pues Nao bien sabe como desquiciar rápido a mi prima

-¡MENTIROSA, MENTIROSA, MENTIROSAAAAAA!- canturrea

Viendo el escándalo que empiezan a hacer, decido intervenir.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Ambas se asustan al oír mi voz, pero se recomponen rápidamente- porque tanto alboroto Nina-

-Fujino-san- habla Nao- habíamos quedado que prepararía el Fugu, sin interrupciones, ni fisgones en la cocina- lo ultimo lo dice mirando a Nina, cabe mencionar que aun que he llegado, ninguna de las dos ha dejado su posición, pero se miran fijamente por la pequeña ventana en la puerta –

-ME ACABAS DE LLAMAR FISGONA-protesta Nina

-Sip- dice tranquilamente

Y como si no estuviera presente, las dos empiezan una pelea campal, nuevamente.

-BASTA- mi voz suena lo suficiente fuerte como para hacer que se detengan de nuevo-Nina, no puedes estar en la cocina, Nao-san tiene razón, es parte del acuerdo que hicimos-

-Pero-

-Lo siento Nina- me disculpo al no poderla ayudar, lo que ocasiona que Nao le saque la lengua a modo de burla.

-Por esta vez ganaste gritona- le dice antes de retirarse, camino a su oficina.

-no cree que es muy inmaduro de su parte burlarse de ella- le digo seria.

-¿Inmaduro?- me pregunta mientras abre la puerta, para mirarme seriamente sin nada de por medio- Yo por lo menos me burlo de ella de frente, y no dejándola plantada tres horas en una cita, para después no darle la cara-

No me sorprende que Nao este enterada, tiene una gran habilidad para saber todo.

\- No es algo de su incumbencia Nao-san-

-se equivoca Fujino, si Natsuki está de por medio, es de mi incumbencia-

-¿así? ¿ y quién le da ese derecho a entrometerse? –

-sus padres y los años de conocerla- me mira seria.- así que cuide lo que hace, si lastima a Natsuki, se las verá conmigo. Que tenga un buen día Fujino sama-

Se despide para entrar de nuevo a la cocina, mientras yo me quedo quieta en el pasillo, pensando en lo que dijo.

 **Natsuki**

Hoy es la cena, más bien en unos minutos, estoy tan nerviosa que siento que moriré, me preocupa que nos puedan reconocer.

Algo que ayuda, es el usar antifaces, a todos les sorprendió la petición del duque, aunque a mí no, pues sus fiestas siempre se han caracterizado por sus disfraces y cosas raras.

Algo que también me preocupa, es que no he podido hablar con Zuru, el día de nuestra cita, no llego, al día siguiente se disculpo rápidamente conmigo y desde ahí no he hablado de nuevo con ella.

Cuando le conté a Nao, quería golpearla, tuve que retenerla, aunque conociéndola, sé que no se quedara callada.

Espero una vez termine todo esto, pueda hablar con ella.

Mikoto y yo, estaremos en mesas, Nao en cocina, aun me da risa, como logre hacer que preparar el Fugu, engañar a Mikoto para que diera su autorización fue fácil, pero el conseguir la aprobación de Yurisa-sama, era otra cosa, por lo que busque la ayuda de Midori, quien logro usar una grabación de ella, para formar una serie de frases, para que al hablar por teléfono con Nao, creyera que hablaba con Yurisa-sama y así accediera a cocinar.

Si Nao me descubriera, me mataría jaja

Por la ventana puedo ver como varios invitados van llegando, así que me toca empezar acomodar a varios en sus mesas, las cuales han quedado acomodadas en las orillas, de esa manera el centro se ha acondicionado para ser una pista de baile, también se ha instalado en una esquina un atril para que el duque hable.

La mayoría de los invitados son diplomáticos de ambas naciones.

Me dirijo a la entrada principal, pues el recepcionista nos habla cuando llega un nuevo invitado, para llevarlo a su mesa.

Al llegar observo una limosina negra frente a la entrada, mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver quien baja de ella.

Caminado con toda la elegancia que podía, venia hacia mí, Asumí, quien ahora era una hermosa mujer, la cual caminaba tomada del brazo de su esposo, o eso supongo.

Tiene años que no la veía, conocí a Asumí en una de mis escapadas del castillo, era una niña muy bella, de ojos color miel, cabello de color negro y piel como porcelana, todas esas características aun las tenia, pero ahora era una hermosa joven, tenemos casi la misma edad, ella y nao, eran muy cercanas, hasta que Asumí se fue y no supimos mas de ella.

Hace tres años que no la vemos, como me encantaría hablar con ella.

-Mikoto- le hablo, después de dejar a Asumí en su mesa- ¿a quien crees que acabo de ver?

-¿a quién?- me dice desinteresada

-A Asumí-

-QUE! DONDE!-

-cállate Mikoto- le regaño bajito- acaba de llegar esta en la mesa seis-

Mikoto voltea lo mas disimulada que puede, para confirmar lo que dije, el ver como sus ojos se abren me confirma que la ha visto

-ok, esto es grave- se pone a decir mientras camina en círculos nerviosa- piensa, piensa Mikoto, tienes que evitar una tragedia-

Su comportamiento me parece muy raro, harta de sus vueltas que me empiezan a marear, la sujeto de los hombros, para detenerla

-Mikoto, basta- ella solo me mira- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué actúas tan raro? –

Pero antes de que me conteste me hablan de nuevo.

Llegando a la puerta, puedo ver que quienes han llegado, son los Fujino, uno a uno bajan de la limosina, pero quien captura mi atención en Zuru, si, esta hermosa, viste un bello vestido tipo sirena, color rojo con decoraciones en plata, su collar y aretes a juego, su cabello recogido, realza su elegancia, se ve, extraordinariamente hermosa.

Estaba tan embobada viendo a Zuru, que no me percate de que habían llegado más invitados, hasta que uno de ellos, corrió para saludar a Zuru, la escena era de dos grande amigas reencontrándose, lo cual era sería algo bueno, si no fuera Alyssa quien esta abrazando a Zuru.

 **NAO**

Hace una hora que empezó el ventó, hasta hora todo va bien, aun no piden el Fugu, por lo que solo miro como cocinan, Mai-san, se encuentra aquí, es curioso, que prefiera estar en la cocina, a estar en la cena.

Esta mujer sabe lo que hace, dirige todo con eficiencia y elegancia.

-Nao, porque no empiezas a preparar el Fugu, no creo que el duque demore mucho el pedido-

-te gusta llamar por el primer nombre sin pedir permiso antes, ¿no?-

-Vaya, no me digas que eres igual a Mikoto - la diversión en la voz de Mai están notoria, que parece disfrutar mucho molestar a mi honorable amiga.

-No, pero me hubiera gustado estar en ese momento-

-¿así que Mikoto te conto?-

-sí, de solo imaginarme su cara, al oírte llamarla por su nombre, me muero de risa- ambas reímos por mi comentario- ahora imagina si hubiera estado ahí-

-no entiendo porque le da tanta importancia, debe ser más relajada, a mí, por ejemplo, no me importa mucho que me hablen por nombre, no sabes cuánto me aburre el Tokiha-san-

Me rio por su ocurrencia, es cierto que a veces, el que te hablen por apellido o titulo aburre, sin embargo, lo que Mai no sabe, es que Mikoto, no es así, no creo que diga lo mismo, de saber, que es la hija del General más poderoso, de Iliria.

-Mai-

-si-

-¿Le hablarías por su nombre al duque?- para mi sorpresa se lo piensa.

-la única razón por la que no lo haría, es porque es un viejito amargado-

Suelto la carcajada, esta mujer es única.

-Nao, cuéntame un poco de ti, me da curiosidad saber cómo aprendiste a realizar un platillo tan mortal-

-bueno, no hay mucho que contar, mis padres son médicos, por eso estudio medicina, en cuanto al Fugu, aprendí de la mejor chef del mundo, aunque no tenga titulo-

-¿enserio? ¿Entonces como aprendió?-

\- su madre le enseño- Yurisa-sama, es de una familia muy antigua con grandes tradiciones, una de ella el Fugu-ahora ella es una maestra del Fugu, me ha gustado la cocina, aunque no para profesión, por eso cada que podía iba a aprender de ella, es como una madre para mí y yo una hija para ella, por eso me ha enseñado a prepáralo-

-Waoo, ahora entiendo porque guardas con recelo la preparación- me dice seria- espero algún día poder aprenderlo yo también-

Sonrió por eso, Mai me cae bien, tiene una personalidad muy curiosa.

-Tokiha-sama, Nao-san- dice un mesero

-pero que discriminación en títulos- me quejo, a lo que Mai, se ríe de buen gana.

-dime-

-el duque ha pedido el Fugu-

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme, espero no matar al duquesito.

-MUY BIEN- grita Mai- todos salgan de la cocina, ahora-

-gracias-

-tranquila, lo harás bien- me alienta Mai, antes de salir con los demás, la razón de mi nerviosismo, es por prepáralo, por primera vez, a solas.

Así que vuelvo a tomar aire y empiezo, primero, tomo con cuidado los cuchillos que tienen mango de madera y hojas trabajadas por un fabricante de espadas que las deja bien afiladas, los cuales fueron hechos exclusivamente para esta ocasión.

Tomo al pez, de su pecera, lo pongo sobre la mesa, corto y abro la cabeza para quitarle los sesos y los ojos. Después lo

Coloco cuidadosamente en una bandeja de metal marcada "no comestible" empiezo a remover la piel, verdosa y manchada en la parte de arriba y en los costados, la parte blanca de debajo, y empiezo a cortar las vísceras.

"Esta es la parte más venenosa" me digo a mi misma, al ver los ovarios el hígado y los intestinos pues son los más letales.

-como una cosa, tan pequeña como tú, puede ser tan mortal y matar de una manera tan horrible- le digo al pez

Verifico cuidadosamente los órganos venenosos sobre la bandeja, para asegurarme que están todos, una vez ahí, los pongo dentro de un recipiente de metal que cierro con candado. Que después serán incinerados.

Su preparación es rápida, por así decirlo, así que pronto estoy poniéndolo en el plato, en forma de pequeños pétalos, tan delgados que el plato se ve atreves de ellas, para, al final, formar un crisantemo.

Al finalizar toda la preparación, informo a Mai para que entren, pongo el plato en la charola, mientras ella, trae los acompañamientos.

Para mi sorpresa es Nat, quien llevara el plato, me mira nerviosa y la miro de la misma forma, toma la bandeja para llevarla a su destino, el cual espero no sea final.

-Nao, ¿estás bien?- puedo ver el rostro de Mai, preocupada.

-sí, solo necesito tomar un poco de aire-

-El duque esta apunto de probar, el Fugu- grita uno de los ayudantes, para mi sorpresa todos, están cerca de la puerta mirando hacia la mesa del duque.

-Oigan- les digo, mientras me acerco a ellos- no sean fisgones- me voltean a ver asustados- si, no sean fisgones mal educados y déjenme ver a mi también-

Todos se ríen, mientras Mai solo niega con la cabeza, por mi ocurrencia.

Toma el primer trozo y lo sumerge en la salsa de soja, toma un segundo trozo, un tercero, pasan lentos los minutos, mientras degusta cada pedazo de pez, para tranquilidad de todos, termina de comerlo sin problemas, todos en la sala sonríen, mas el duque, dejo de ver, mi cometido ha sido cumplido.

-Muchas felicidades Nao- Mai está muy emocionada, todos lo están y me felicitan por ello.

Todos están alegres, la cocina es felicidad, hasta que Natsuki entra, su cara pálida no augura nada bueno.

-¿Qué pasa Natsuki ?-

La veo tragar grueso, antes de contestar a la pregunta de Mai

-El duque, desea conocer al chef, que preparo el Fugu-

Ok, ahora sí, estamos muertas.


End file.
